<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got It by AteLala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567452">I Got It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala'>AteLala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben is just kind of a sleaze, Claustrophobia, Clothes stay on, Complete, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Ending and Open Ending, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, Impostor Syndrome, It's not overwhelming but if being squished bothers you skip this fic, Marian Hill - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Music Festival, No Pregnancy, Open Ending, Outside Lands, Power Imbalance, Professor / Student, Protected Sex, Public Sex, Rich Armitage Hux, San Francisco, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Literary Conversations lol, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Virgin Rey, Virginity Kink, and then Sweet talk?, big age difference, college rey, degradation kink, mentions of sad childhood, really dirty talk, slightly dark fic, smutember, smutember2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE</p><p>He brought his hand up to her bikini and pulled it up. His thick fingers brushed her nipple as he tried to cover her. Rey heaved anxious breaths and felt her entire body turn red. She shivered and felt herself pee just a little in her panties from fright and embarrassment. Her boob was hanging out of her top. How long had it been out? And why did the hot giant have to be the one to tell her?</p><p>---</p><p>A story about how the one night stand with a sleazy man trope meets the student/professor trope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Outside Lands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so excited to debut this fic, my entry for Smutember 2020 with the prompt: Clothes Stay On.</p><p>Please please mind the tags. While I don't consider this a full-on Dark Fic, I think some of you may. Everything that happens in this fic is consensual, but... Ben isn't the sweetheart that I normally write him as. He's a sleaze... but a hot, sexy sleaze.</p><p>I almost want to CW you that this also talks about people that aren't social distancing! At the time of publishing, the world is going through an epic pandemic and things like concerts and music festivals have been cancelled for the foreseeable future. Remember music festivals? If you're missing them right now, I hope this story gives you a small fix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Art by <a href="https://twitter.com/dudakka_">Duda</a></p><p> </p><p>The Outside Lands music festival had come and gone every year right outside of Rey’s neighborhood in San Francisco for years. She’d seen the cool girls with bikini tops and flowy skirts slink on by and dudes with handkerchiefs and water bottles full of questionable liquid bop around at the end of the summertime, and she knew they were the cool people that got to be amongst the coolest musicians in Golden Gate Park.</p><p>The summer before she was going to move to Chandrila for college, her best friend, Rose, surprised her with tickets. Rey was floored. Neither of them ever had that kind of money to spend on even one ticket, let alone two. They were supposed to be saving for school, but Rose sort of giggled and made a vague comment on how her boyfriend bought them.</p><p>Hux. Rey shrugged. Hux was OK. Rose was so sweet and bubbly and funny, and Rey didn’t think she ever saw Hux smile. Or listen to music. Or go outside. But he was loaded and there wasn’t anything wrong with Rose being spoiled.</p><p>It was the last weekend before she was going to move away. She loved the Bay and the City, but she was happy to leave. Too many bad memories of trying to survive out here. It depressed her. She was sick of feeling poor and downtrodden; she was sick of feeling sorry for herself. She got a full ride to Chandrila University and was ready to take on a new persona. She wasn’t going to be the poor little orphan anymore. She was ready to be a normal co-ed. She was going to be someone that actually did things like go to Outside Lands. She was going to start embracing this new brand of Rey this weekend.</p><p>She raided Rose’s closet for cute clothes for the festival. <em>Festival chic. Festival fashion.</em> She was normally so damn stubborn that she’d wear her ratty yoga pants and worn down t-shirt to the festival. But no. It was a time for change, and Rose was <strong>there</strong> for it. Her closet was up for grabs and it was filled with pretty things now that Hux was in the picture.</p><p>She thought she was going to be conservative. Rey was going to borrow a pair of designer jeans, maybe let Rose do her makeup. But Rose got it in her head something fun was going to happen once Rey was open to a makeover and it was over.</p><p>“This is something you’re supposed to wear to the beach,” Rey frowned at herself in the mirror. Very short jean shorts and a hot pink bikini top. She felt naked and kind of slutty and not herself. But that was the whole idea, right?</p>
<hr/><p>It was around noon when Rey saw him the first time. Rey had to pee. Like really bad. Like, it was an emergency. She was pacing in front of a portapotty and was this close to knocking on the door when it swung open with a thud.</p><p>A massive man bound out of it. He was in such a hurry to leave the horrid little room that he almost ran her over, but she jumped out of the way quickly. He had long black hair that fell around his shoulders and dark eyes. He was in a simple grey t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. If he wasn’t so goddamn huge, he would have blended into the crowd. He stopped when he saw her and stared just a moment. It made her squirm and she quickly looked away.</p><p>“Um,” she heard him cough. His voice was so low, she barely heard him, “Hey sweetheart…”</p><p>She peered up at him behind her lashes shyly. He was speaking to her?</p><p>“You…” it was then she noticed his full pink lips because he was biting them shyly. It was endearing. This guy was as big as a mack truck but also somehow but shy? Around her? “Your… tit… It’s…”</p><p>He brought his hand up to her bikini and pulled it up. His thick fingers brushed her nipple as he tried to cover her. Rey heaved anxious breaths and felt her entire body turn red. She shivered and felt herself pee just a little in her panties from fright and embarrassment. Her boob was hanging out of her top. How long had it been out? And why did the hot giant have to be the one to tell her?</p><p>“M’thanks,” she mumbled.</p><p>He lifted her chin with one of his fingers and crouched slightly. She settled her eyes on his, accepting he wouldn’t let her go unless she did. His eyes lit up when she finally opened hers and he smiled.</p><p>He had dimples.</p><p>“No, thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p>He pet her head just once and then walked away.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Rey made sure to wear a halter top tied so tight to her neck that she could feel a string burn by midday. She was sitting at one of the few open tables in the small eating area waiting for Rose and Hux to get back with her $12 corn dog.</p><p>It was dry and hot, the sun beating down on her neck. She was at least smart enough to pull her hair into her favorite three buns, but the string burn on her neck was on fire. She undid the strings and held a cool water bottle on her neck. She moaned quietly at the sensation, her ears dulling as she relished in the relief.</p><p>“Your tits are going to pop out again,” Rey a familiar voice.</p><p>It was familiar, but it was not comfortable. It was like thick cigar smoke creeping into the next room from under the door. Sort of nice, but mostly unwelcome, settling in between her ears. She flashed her eyes open and spun her head left and right and saw him again.</p><p>He was walking away, his back to her and head turned towards her. He must have been just walking by. He was wearing a white undershirt and black jeans with the same huge boots, and it looked like he must have had fun in one of the pits or something because he was head to toe covered in mud and dirt. Her eyes bugged as she stared at his huge arms, her brain berserking between licking them and being terrified of them. Rey gripped at the top of her halter and quickly laced the string together, tighter than ever. She whimpered at the burn as it striped on her neck.</p><p>One of his friends that he was walking with got his attention and he whipped his head back with a flurry of hair but not before he yelled, “Thanks again sweetheart!”</p><p>She thought about him a lot after that. How he moved so nimbly despite being the size of a skyscraper. His pretty hair that looked so soft and silky. And that he wasn’t embarrassed about her tits. Rey was used to guys being so weird and awkward, probably because teenage boys were just weird and awkward. He was so brash, so easy about seeing her boobs. He probably had seen hundreds of boobs in the flesh. Probably not a big deal to him.</p><p><em>But he kept saying thank you to me. And he called me sweetheart</em>.</p><p>She quaked in her panties every time she tried to relive that. <em>Sweetheart… sweetheart… sweetheart…</em> She shuddered. It was world-shattering to her.</p><p>Rey kept looking over her shoulder, hoping she’d see him again. She would make sure she was standing straight and smiling at every conversation. She would try to look really into the music and the artists, hoping he’d walk by again and think, “Wow, this girl is really cool. She likes really cool music. Maybe I should stay and talk to her for awhile.”</p><p>But she didn’t see him again that day.</p>
<hr/><p>It was dusk at the end of the last day of Outside Lands and Rey still hadn’t seen him. Her heart would race at any flash of dark hair, any head that stood above everyone else's, any low sound… but nothing. She laughed at herself in the bathroom where she had the only privacy she could get all day. <em>I am a huge clown.</em> Rey practiced what she was going to say to him if she saw him again. It was something like, “I never got a chance to say you’re welcome…”</p><p>She debated on how she was going to bite her lip or make her voice huskier than normal. Rey wasn’t versed in how to seduce a man, but she was willing to take a chance here. He liked her boobs. Her <em>tits</em>. It was a good start.</p><p>But she didn’t see him and it was the last act of the whole show. Marian Hill took the stage and Rose, Hux, and Rey managed to get pretty close to the front. When the band took the stage, the flood of people pressed against each other, and Rey held her breath and flexed her little body to be able to take the force. It was just slightly violent and suffocating. Rey was tiny and there were larger people surrounding her. She couldn’t even see them play, but the music was so perfect and flowy. Everyone was dancing, and when it got really charged, Rey would have to brace herself against the person in front of her to not get completely crushed. She was this close to saying uncle and excusing herself when the crowd surged again, pinning her to the gal in front of her. Rey heaved and coughed from the pain of being crushed. When the crowd pulled back she fell to the ground and she swam her arms up to try to get up. She couldn’t see much, just flickering lights and jerking limbs. The crowd was moving in waves and she was still on the ground trying to find a way back up when she was pulled up onto her feet.</p><p>“I got you sweetheart.”</p><p>She smelled him before she saw him. He had her back pressed against his chest and he smelled like sweat and dust and dirty boy odor. It was intoxicating. He felt so solid and big. She noticed how he had his arms wrapped all the way around her, his hands settling on her belly, when the crowd surged again. He didn’t move with them. His feet were rooted to the ground and he kept her safe cocooned in his arms.</p><p>Rey turned her head and looked up at him. He was already looking down at her, with a strange smile. It wasn’t friendly, exactly. It was the kind of smile her foster dad would give her when he wanted her to steal something from the store and he hadn’t asked her to do it just yet.</p><p>“Hey,” he chuckled at her.</p><p>“H-hi…” she gulped.</p><p>He must have felt her nerves because he crouched so his mouth was right up against her ear and whispered soothingly, “They’re pretty good yeah? Can you see?”</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to savor the hot feeling of his breath on her ear, seeping to the rest of her head. She nodded unevenly.</p><p>“I’ll keep the crowd from getting you,” he whispered again and she shuddered at his hot breath, “Go ahead and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Rey took in a deep breath and bent her lips into her teeth as Marian Hill moved to the next song on the setlist. She allowed herself to get comfortable and sway a little. I mean, she wanted him to think she was cool, right? Cool girls go to music festivals and get really into the music. He didn’t dance with her, but rather let his hands wander to her hips as she swayed.</p><p>But then the music switched to something harder suddenly, and the crowd surged again. It was so sudden that he wasn’t even ready for it and he stumbled just a bit. They both righted themselves when the crowd calmed. Rey stood herself up straight and that's when she felt him slip his hands under her shirt.</p><p>He was drawing little circles on her belly with his fingers and massaging her back with his thumbs. <em>My god, this guy was massive.</em> Rey flinched just a bit when he creeped his hands higher, fingers brushing the underside of her tits. He quickly crouched to brush his mouth against her ear.</p><p>“Shhhh…” he hushed gently, “You don’t want anyone to know that you’re a filthy slut do you?”</p><p>Rey squirmed… <em>filthy slut</em>… her panties were starting to stick to her pussy with a small mess. She turned her head so she could see him.</p><p>“N-no…” she whimpered, “I don’t.”</p><p>“Good girl…” he slid his hands higher, teasing her little tits with small scratches from his rough fingertips. “You have the cutest little tits… so small…” She could hear his own nerves in his voice giving him away, “Baby… you’re eighteen right?”</p><p>She nodded shyly and angled her head up to his own ear, “I turned eighteen last week.”</p><p>“FUCK,” he hissed and pinched both her nipples with the large pads of his fingers and she squirmed in his arms, “That’s so hot… little baby whore…”</p><p>And then she could feel it. His hard cock against her back. To his credit, he had been hiding it from her for however long, probably until he was absolutely sure she was of age. Rey was used to people thinking she was younger than she actually was. She was kind of small.</p><p>Smaller, even, with this massive boulder next to her.</p><p>She couldn’t help herself when she gyrated her back against him to get a better feel of his dick. He groaned into her ear when she felt her apply pressure onto him. He humped back into her in little short bursts as he heaved little breaths into her ear.</p><p>“FUCK,” he ground out, “You're making me so fucking hard.”</p><p>Rey looked around and everyone was busy dancing or getting into the music or talking or singing… too busy to notice that she was getting groped by a stranger in the middle of a concert. She must have lost Rose and Hux awhile ago because they were nowhere in sight. He squeezed her tits firmly and rolled both nipples between the large pads of his fingers, twisting gently and pinching hard. She groaned into it and lifted her arms so he could palm her properly, hands sliding on the underside of her tits. His head was resting on her shoulder with his mouth at her ear, whispering dirty things that should have made her run away, but she loved it.</p><p>“Little whore, likes when Daddy plays with her tiny titties,” he sloppily thrust his wet tongue into her ear and she shrugged her shoulders into him. It tickled. He sucked her lobe and thrust his tongue in and out of her ear, the slurping sound of his mouth engulfing her, “I want to taste your cunt like this. I bet you’d like that, desperate little slut.”</p><p>The crowd surged again and this time he wasn’t surprised. He held on to her fast and stood still. Everyone else around them flowed forward, but they stayed in place. When the crowd stilled, he gripped one of her tits with one hand and forced it out of the neck of her shirt.</p><p>“Cute little pink nipples,” he groaned as he pinched the one nipple with his other hand and flicked it vigorously with his finger.</p><p>“Oh fuck oh fuck,” she leaned fully into him, getting dizzy.</p><p>He gripped her hip with one hand and humped into her ass to the beat of the music and then righted her shirt but only to pinch and roll that same nipple between his finger and thumb. She was vibrating, panting, tears welling in her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t come yet baby,” he growled and slid both his hands down her belly, then lower into her skirt’s waistband and then lowest, both hands sliding into her panties. “FUCKING JACKPOT.”</p><p>She had shaved that morning, just in case she saw him again. She was smooth and felt his dick grow harder as he pressed himself rigidly into her back.</p><p>“Your pussy, so smooth,” he panted. She felt her pussy dampen and he moaned, “<em>FUCK</em>. You’re so fucking perfect. Got your pussy all ready for me.”</p><p>He groped all around her cunt, feeling all places he could, not so much to give her pleasure, but more so that he could feel her smoothness. Desperately gripping her down there with his huge hands and sliding his fingers and palms on all parts to feel her smooth and slick. He grunted and humped into her tamelessly.</p><p>Caveman, she thought as she humped back into his hands.</p><p>“Gonna make you come baby,” he grunted into her ear as he slid his fingers on her wet pussy and then circled them around her clit.</p><p>She shuddered into it, already so close. <em>FUUUCK</em> she convulsed into him. He chuckled at her, teasing her. He drifted his other hand back up to her tit and playfully flicked at her nipple. She jolted and bucked against him again and again.</p><p>“Already so fucking close,” he whispered into her ear, “Little baby girl… have you ever done this before? Has anyone touched you like this before?”</p><p>“N...no…” she admitted.</p><p>“Jackpot indeed,” he quickened his fingers on her little bud, “My own little virgin… Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you. My little slut, baby whore, you’re so close. You’re going to come on your first time… I can feel it on you… it’s happening…”</p><p>She felt like she was being sprayed by a high-powered hose with cold water as her body convulsed into the orgasm. She tried to wriggle away, it was too much. She was sure she had come already, but he didn’t stop. “You’re not done yet, let it keep going, you’re going to love it…” he whispered. She must have been screaming but it didn’t seem like anyone noticed. His fingers were rubbing harder and harder, and she strained as hard as she had ever in her life and then the warm wash over her head consumed her. She went limp in his arms and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Good girl…” he praised, “Such a good little virgin…”</p><p>He was kissing her, on her neck and cheeks and still whispering about how she’s a dream and a princess and so perfect.</p><p>And then he handed her a small plastic package and said, “Put this on me, so you know you’re safe.”</p><p>She sleepily looked at the package. Trojan Magnums. Her eyes went wide. Was this going to happen? Right here right now?</p><p>“It’s ok baby,” he teased her nipples under her shirt, “You can do it.”</p><p>She gulped and looked around. No one had noticed them yet. There were new people in front of her so it was possible the crowd was surging all around them and she hadn’t noticed.</p><p>She hesitated for a second and then said to herself, 'Of course I’m going to do this. He’s hot and it’s a music festival. He wants to fuck me. I’m sexy and I want this.'</p><p>'I want this dick.<br/>
I’m getting this dick.'</p><p>She turned around in the small space she had and fumbled to get his pants open. She could hear him giggle as she floundered to unbutton his boxers and free his cock.</p><p><em>WOW</em>. It was too dark to see completely, but she could feel it. She had both her hands on his it and they didn’t close all the way around or cover it. It was hard and smooth and a little sweaty. She was near enough to smell it, musky, like unwashed hair. It made her feral. She tore open the package with her teeth and clumsily rolled the condom onto him. As soon as it was on, he flipped her around with both his hands and hiked up her skirt.</p><p>“I’m going to go slow,” he said, “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>She knew he couldn’t keep that promise. It was OK. She wanted him to hurt her.</p><p>He slid his cock between her thighs and humped her a few times, perhaps to see if he could make the motion without anyone noticing. She could hear his low voice grunting. “FUCK. Little virgin. Fucking Jackpot,” he was whispering. <em>If it hurt at least maybe he’d come fast. He seemed really pent up.</em></p><p>He settled the head of his cock near her cunt and slowly entered. Just a little at a time. She stayed as still as possible and breathed like they taught her in yoga during PE. Inch by inch, she felt her pussy fill up with his length. She breathed through it and kept her eyes on the stage. Marian Hill. She was going to lose her virginity while Marian Hill played I Got It. Fitting.</p><p>It was painful, but only a little. It felt more... FULL. She could feel her pussy overly wet, helping him along. His breaths were quick and short and filled with filthy words like fuck and slut and whore.</p><p>When he stopped entering he slid his hands up and down her body, feeling the smooth of her pussy then up to the hardness of her nipples and down again down her the soft skin on her belly and then back up, his thumbs hooking under her armpits making her giggle.</p><p>“I’m not all the way in,” he admitted, “But I’m so fucking close already. I don’t have to be all the way. Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, not looking back at him. She was more than ok. She was probably the happiest she had ever been in her life.</p><p>“I’m going to move,” he growled, “And if it hurts, I need you to tell me ok? I don’t want to hurt my little virgin slut ok?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” she nodded again.</p><p>She felt him pull back slowly and push back just as slowly. They both sighed and her pussy dripped. He hit this little spot inside of her that made her whole body tighten. He pulled back again and pushed back, this time harder and faster. And again and again. He made sure to fuck her to the beat of the song. To the outside world, they were dancing. They were having a romantic moment. His arms around her, she was leaning back into him, swaying and losing themselves to the music.</p><p>“You’re not a virgin anymore,” he hissed and she started to fuck right back into him. That spot he was hitting was making her curl and squirm. She was going to come again. Her pussy was dripping down her thighs and she clenched all around.</p><p>“FUCK FUCK FUCK,” he panted into her ear. “Fuck you’re coming…”</p><p>“Y-yes yes…” she admitted.</p><p>“You’re so fucking perfect. So beautiful, so pretty. My little virgin… My little festival princess…” he was heaving as he fucked into her, “It feels so good. Like I don’t have a condom on… shit shit shit… baby baby…”</p><p>This orgasm was different. It was like light was forming in her belly and then glowing outwards finding spaces to escape from her body. Out of her eyes, her ears, her mouth, her fingers, her toes… she groaned low and hard from the bottom of her belly as the her light flashed everywhere.</p><p>“Good girl good girl…” he praised as he felt her orgasm on his cock. “Fuck, you’re so good. You still fuck into me when you’re done….”</p><p>She saw movies. That’s what you’re supposed to do. You’re supposed to still get fucked so he could come too. He was slamming into her now and it was painful but she liked it. She wanted him to hurt her, mark her.</p><p>“Baby baby baby,” he whined, "My perfect girl, my little princess…”</p><p>His grip on her hips was searing, and she couldn’t be sure but she was almost positive that he was mindlessly fucking his entire length into her. She gritted her teeth and practiced her yoga breaths with every slam into her pussy.</p><p>She didn’t know it was possible, but she felt his cock get bigger inside her and his pace got even faster. The crowd was still outside of their world. Throngs of limbs and swaying, which helped them, supposing everyone thought they were just dancing.</p><p>“FUCK FUCK I’M GONNA COME,” he growled into her ear.</p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful, so pretty, so fucking sweet…” he gritted his teeth.</p><p>She braced herself by gripping above her and holding onto his shoulders and angled her head to kiss his neck. She panted with him, matching his breath, helping him get to the other side. She was dizzy and warm from the recklessness and orgasms.</p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck…” he was coming, his body jolting feverishly into hers, “So pretty… so perfect… Perfect girl… I… I… I… I love you… I love you… I love you….”</p><p>“I know…” she whispered to the air.</p><p>He held her tight and pulled out of her slowly with a huff of breath. She smoothed her skirt over her body and wondered what happened to her panties. She wondered if she was bleeding. That was supposed to happen right? He crouched down and hugged her from behind and kissed her ear.</p><p>“Perfect girl,” he whispered again and let go of her.</p><p>She assumed he was righting himself, zipping himself back in, perhaps smoothing his clothes down like she did. Rey didn’t want to look back and check, give him a moment right? Guys liked that. But, that moment lasted a bit too long and she turned around.</p><p>He was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>It was just over a week when Rey raced through Chandrila University’s English Department building to her first class. She was really feeling this new college co-ed Rey. She even bought new trendy clothes from Target (NOT Salvation Army this time!) and she wore lipstick and even had a brand new iPhone tucked into her jeans.</p><p>She half jogged, half tripped into the closed door of her first class. Rey was nervous but a good nervous. She took a deep breath and swung the door open.</p><p>The room was a huge hall, with at least a hundred seats piled on top of each other. <em>Here we go</em>. She took a few short steps towards the seats and glanced over to the podium where the professor was setting up.</p><p>Her tongue dropped down her throat.</p><p>His long dark hair was combed and fluffy and his brown eyes were shielded with a pair of square glasses. The podium was kind of a joke because he towered over it and he placed a large book on top so his notes could be closer to him. He was wearing a blazer. Not a nice one. It looked like he got it from a thrift store (she would know). It had those pads on the elbows and somehow he made it sexy as hell. But there was no mistaking it. She’d know that giant anywhere.</p><p>She gulped when he looked up at her and saw the same montage of fear and realization go through his eyes.</p><p>“It’s you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to make you fall in love with this asshole.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Use Your Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for joining me, Ben, and Rey for Chapter 2 of I Got It: Use Your Words.</p><p>I am so overwhelmed by the support of this story, which was originally written as a one-shot.</p><p>I honestly thought y'all would be like, "OK Lala, please don't write Ben like this..."</p><p>But quite the opposite happened. HAHAHA. I guess I'm not the only one that likes to be used by a sexy dark-haired man.</p><p>If you are one of the original readers of I Got It when it was just a one-shot, then you should know that I have changed just a few things from the original story to have a bit more freedom for the plot. Rey was enrolled at Cal Poly University and I've changed it to Chandrila University. I also changed the department Ben works in. Originally he was working in the Engineering department. He is now in the English department.</p><p>Thank you again for all your support. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning freshmen and welcome to Creative Writing 101, or what the department likes to call the weed eater. I’m Benjamin Solo. Please call me Ben. Professor Solo is my father.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a short pause to scan the room for any recognition amongst the faces in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Literally, he is the head of the department and if you get through my class you will have him soon after.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>UGH. Okay Ben.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After his exclamation when he saw her, she squeaked a, “Oh hi,” and awkwardly found a seat up front. She couldn’t look at him when she sat down, feeling the fire of adrenaline in her face and legs. Her cheeks were hot and sight blurry as she tried to calm her body down from the shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben Solo. That was his name. The guy that fucked me at Outside Lands and told me he loved me when he came. His name is Ben Solo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her brain scrambled between paying attention to what he was saying and drifting back to that night. She thought about that night more than she would care to admit. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration if she said she was constantly thinking about it. The way he smelled like pure man and how he spoke to her like she was a piece of trash. Then when she gave him what he wanted, how he praised her like a princess.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about that a lot. He was the first person in her entire life that said to her, “I love you.” And then he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>But it was fine. It didn’t upset her as much as she thought it should. Unfortunately, she was used to people ducking out when things got too serious.</p><p> </p><p>But now he was right here, in all his full glory. Right in front of her. So big and tall. He talked with his hands. Grasping at things that weren’t there. Pointing at no one. When he took off his blazer there was a collective sigh from the girls in the auditorium that Rey wasn’t embarrassed to join in on. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt with a pair of cuffed straight-leg jeans and scuffed up dress shoes. His arms were just as thick as she remembered. She tried to imagine how smooth and strong they were around her.</p><p> </p><p>“There are one hundred students currently signed up for this intro class. In two weeks, at least 30 of you will drop this. By the end of the semester, less than half will stay in this department. You all may have been the president of that shitty high school lit mag you put out but this is the real fucking world where there will always be a better writer than you. Or…” He smiled, like he was laughing at everyone. It made Rey squirm. <em>Why was that so hot?</em> “They’re not any better than you. They just know the right people and make millions of dollars writing trash.”</p><p> </p><p>He then moved away from the podium, the thickness of his frame making it impossible for him to move around the stage without the floorboards creaking from underneath his massive feet. He picked up a stack of papers and bounded down the few stairs towards the students.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyes bugged at his chest. He was only wearing a thin white T-shirt that most people wore as undershirts. The outline of his chest was prominent and bounced with every step. Rey’s cheeks filled with blood, and she squirmed again as she recalled the memories of him inside her. She was so dizzy that she didn’t notice he was standing in front of her small desk until he handed the stack of papers to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Pass these out,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked up and his eyes were dark and she paused to look at the moles on his face and his long nose that she only got a few glances of just a week ago. She jumped out of her seat at his “a-hem?” and took the papers from him. She scrambled to start passing what looked like the syllabus out, but he stopped her with a firm hand to her shoulder. He crouched down slightly beside her and she felt his breath on her, ot just as hot as she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” He said. It wasn’t a question. It was a command.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” she said, unable to look at him. It was too much, “Rey Niima.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Rey. You’re doing great.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey never pressed her thighs together so tightly in her entire life.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey ran back to her dorm room after class. Luckily, the small space was empty and she could panic in peace.</p><p> </p><p>She threw her backpack on the floor and locked the door behind her. She leaned against her desk and thrust her hand in her panties, feeling the soaking mess she was making.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god… thank god,” she winced as she circled her fingers on her clit. Her face went numb, like that one time she drank vodka with Rose. Rey panted as she violently swiped at her clit, desperately aching to come. It didn’t take too much. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, folding over her desk and laying her head on the hard wood as she let go, shaking the orgasm out of her. “Fuck. Fuck. Ben. Fuck you Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>The door behind her swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! Man, it is so hot outside!” Rose sang as she pranced into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sat straight up and flung her hand from out of her pants. She fiddled with her laptop. <em>Nothing is happening. Everything is normal today… doo doo doo...</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey Rose,” Rey said, as evenly as she could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Am I interrupting writing time?” Rose asked. Rey turned to see her friend, “I’m sorry. Should I leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no,” Rey said, “I just got back from class.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so red, are you ok?” A look of concern crossed over the other girl’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Uuuh… I’m just warm. Hot outside,” Rey gulped.</p><p> </p><p>Rose nodded, “Ok. I could give you some space though. I don’t want to stop you if you have the itch to write…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey pursed her lips at Rose’s little comment. She wasn’t mad at Rose, she was really trying to be helpful.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave!” Rose started to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose,” Rey huffed, “Don’t. I don’t feel like writing. It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope being around people that write and all the writing classes help,” Rose said as she started to put her bag down, “I know it’s been awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t answer, and Rose shrugged as she got herself busy with her own schoolwork. Rey stared at her laptop. It was brand new, courtesy of her scholarship. Her heart broke just a little bit every time she looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t written anything since she applied for college, and even then it was a true story. It wasn’t what she wanted to write. She was starved to write fiction, the stories floating in her mind haunted her daily. But the inspiration never hit. She would start a sentence and stare at it like a bug you wanted to squish but felt just bad enough to not want to kill something alive, however small that life was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fraud.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shuddered at the word. She had a writing scholarship. They picked her. She was a strong writer. <em>She was.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fraud. Fraud. Fraud.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey wondered about Ben’s office hours. Did professors have office hours the week class started? She debated emailing him but chickened out last minute.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to drop his class online but it didn’t take.</p><p> </p><p>“Unable to drop class. Please see instructor.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t just sit in that class. Not after feeling his mouth on her. Or his huge hands palming her tits. Not after he made her cum in front of hundreds of people. She couldn’t write worth shit right now, and this intro class? With him and his thin T-shirts? She’d die. No. She had to drop it and take the class with another instructor next semester.</p><p> </p><p>She found his office fairly easily. All the other teachers' offices had professional signs posted on their doors. His was the only with his name written with a sharpie on a piece of paper taped to the door: B. Solo.</p><p> </p><p>She knocked before she could think.</p><p> </p><p>“Come!” he said from the other side and her pussy throbbed instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Rey opened the door with a shaky hand.</p><p> </p><p>The office was so small. Smaller than her dorm room. It looked even smaller seeing him, so big and brooding inside of it. He didn’t look up from whatever he was doing behind his desk. Instead, he continued tap tap tapping on his computer.</p><p> </p><p>Another thin T-shirt, off-black this time, and his hair was pulled back in a messy man bun. If that wasn’t enough for Rey to pass out, he was wearing black horn-rimmed glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello?” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He finally looked up, still typing away. When he saw it was her, his fingers stopped moving and he paused to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was so nervous about going up to see him that she literally threw on a tank top and shorts and ran to his office, of course not bothering to wear a bra because she never did. This decision was battling in her mind on whether it was a good one as his eyes settled lazily on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be strong. You can do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I need to drop your class,” she blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>He sat back and crossed one leg over the other. He was wearing black yoga pants. Rey gulped at his tight leggings, trying really hard to not stare at his prominent package.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t stop eyeing her, letting his gaze travel up and down her body. His tongue rolled on the inside of his bottom lip. She shivered at his stare and felt her whole body turn red.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… B-ben? I tried to drop it online but it wouldn’t let me,” she said meekly, fiddling with her own fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Ben still didn’t say anything and thumbed through a few papers on his desk, finally plucking one from the pile.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey Niima,” he read from the paper, “Top honors in high school, already published?” He looked up from the paper, eyebrows raised at her, “Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>She tried in vain to stifle her sigh and tightened her thighs together.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, sit,” he pointed at the chair in front of him, continuing to read, “SAT scores… you applied to a few schools but decided on Chandrila U because… ah.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and put the paper down to look at her again.</p><p> </p><p>“You were this year’s Millenium Scholarship recipient,” he nodded. “You know, that’s my parent’s scholarship fund right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..uh…” Rey trailed. It hadn’t occurred to her. <em>Of course. Leia Organa and Han Solo. Ben Solo.</em> She’d been so horny, she hadn’t put it together at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met them yet?” Ben said, ignoring her mumbling.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, still processing that he was their son.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go say hi. I don’t think they’re in their offices right now but I know they like meeting their students,” Ben said with the slightest disdain in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I need to drop your class,” Rey repeated meekly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Ben asked as he sat back in his chair, putting the paper down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well- uh… Don’t.. But…” Rey stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your words, writer,” Ben growled and Rey sat up and jerked her chin towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember me?!” Rey practically sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>He cocked his head to the side and laughed. <em>He’s laughing at me.</em> Rey’s face felt redder than it had ever felt in her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I remember you,” he leaned his elbow on his desk and rested his chin on his hand, giving her another once over with those dark eyes and cocky smirk, “Well. I remember how tight your pussy was on my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s jaw dropped and it felt like a million years before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to drop this class then?” he asked as he pulled a piece of paper out of one of his drawers, “I just need to fill this out for you and you can drop it off at the registrar’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay, can you do that then?” Rey squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so disappointed,” Ben pouted. His lips were so plush and red, “I was looking forward to seeing you in my classroom everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone with this many accolades in writing,” he shrugged as he stood from his chair, “It’s a shame to not be able to work with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to stop herself, when he stood, Rey shifted her gaze. Tiny hairs slipped out of the office rubber band he used to hold his hair back and settled loosely, framing his face, making it appear less angular. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his long nose when he looked down at her. His T-shirt wasn’t as tight, and loosely fell down under his chest, blanketing what she knew was a tight belly.</p><p> </p><p>He started to move towards her as he spoke, around his desk and then right next to the chair where she sat. Rey’s anxious little body squirmed, feeling the stickiness in her panties and heat on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do you this favor, Rey,” he paused right before saying her name, like even he couldn’t believe she was a real person. “But maybe… you could do me a favor in exchange?”</p><p>His torso was right next to her. His legs were touching the edge of the seat she sat in. Rey shook in her seat and directed her eyes forward, nerves shot and body sensitive.</p><p>“Come on sweetheart, you’re in college now. Time to be an adult. Look at me,” Ben said.</p><p>Rey jerked her head up to the pet name. <em>Sweetheart.</em> She shuddered. Her pussy throbbed and she clenched it in response. <em>No. Bad pussy.</em> She gulped when she finally looked up to his face. He had that same mischievous smile from the festival. The one that said, “You don’t know it yet, but you’re all mine.” Rey fought a silent fight with that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It is really nice to see you,” he said. His hand quivered and Rey’s eyes rounded when he brought his thumb up to her closed lips, swiping them gently. She trembled at the soft touch, surprised that he was being so gentle with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I… it’s… Um…” she stuttered through his thumb and ragged breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Words baby,” he said with the smallest falter.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really nice to see you too Ben,” she mumbled. He stroked her cheek and she found herself leaning her cheek into his rough fingers. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I must have not gotten a good look at you at the festival,” he said ignoring her, “I remember you being a pretty girl, but not as pretty as you are right now. Like a little princess.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought a finger down to her chin and angled her face lower.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at how hard you’re making me,” he grunted.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was surprised to feel her mouth literally water when she saw the outline of his cock bulging through his thin, tight pants. It hung lazily sideways, his pants shiny and black containing it. The fabric was taught enough that she could see the outline of his thick head and a little precum wetting the front.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could say anything he prodded his thumb at her lips again, harder this time, willing her lips apart and feeling the front of her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Open,” he commanded. She pressed her lips together against his thumb and pulled her head back. He scowled at her, she wondered if he was going to spank her cheek. She found herself wishing for it.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at his office door and whipped her head back at him, “Someone could walk in.”</p><p> </p><p>His scowling melted and a smile broke on his lips again. The laughing one.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right Rey,” he said. It made her recoil just slightly, him saying her name. <em>Why didn’t it sit right?</em> “Don’t want anyone walking in here, seeing you suck my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly moved past her to the door and locked it before taking three steps back in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I haven’t used my words either,” he said as he palmed his clothed cock, panting hot breaths above her, “I will sign that paper so you can drop my class if you suck my dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Rey said weakly, “That’s not… right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you worried about rules?” Ben chuckled and then shook his head, “Come on, I’ve seen your transcript. You’re smart. And you’re a writer now. There is no rule on how to write. Sometimes it comes…“</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes it comes easily and perfectly,” Rey said quickly, “Sometimes it’s like drilling rock and then blasting out with charges. Hemingway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” Ben sighed and Rey started to beam, “Besides, you want to… huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She found herself nodding. He wasn’t wrong and his too-easy smile back at her said he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me that you want to drop my class baby,” he said, stroking her cheek, “Come on show Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at his hard dick under his pants, and Rey slid her little hands up his legs, hooking her fingers on his waistband. He hitched a long breath as she pulled the waistband down, and his thick, long cock bounced in front of her nose. No underwear. She wet her lips as she took a closer look: how he had a big head, as big as her mouth  with precum beading out of it. How it was just a tiny bit pinker at the tip and how his dark hairs were trimmed and managed. How the hairs traveled up to his hard navel.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never done this before huh?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She peered up at him and shook her head nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“JACKPOT,” his face lit up like Las Vegas and he stroked her hair with his thick palm. “Don’t worry, a slut like you. You’ll be great at it. Just do as I say.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, pussy soaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your fucking mouth I can’t wait anymore,” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>Rey dropped her jaw and he slid his cock into her mouth. It was salty and smelled like his man odor and a little like patchouli or maybe it was pot. She could only get his head in her mouth comfortably but he held her by the back of her head and pushed himself as far as he could get to the back of her throat and groaned, almost too loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK,” he panted as he held her there, “Mine is the first one in this fucking hole. My dick. Your mouth is mine. Fuck it feels so goddamn good.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and slid into her again, this time gentler, now knowing his limit with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little more pressure baby… oh fuck that’s good…” he pulled back and fucked back into her face, being a little more violent as he thrust back and forth more and more, “Uhhh. Fuck you’re such a whore. Such a fucking slut. Letting your professor fuck your baby mouth just to drop his class. Fuck, little whores shouldn’t feel this good…”</p><p> </p><p>She moaned, hearing his filthy babbling, remembering how good it felt to be told how bad she was. She started to move back into him as he fucked her, and his panting got harsher.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby… oh fuck,” he winced through his teeth, “I knew you’d be good at this, little slut, my smart smart smart whore…”</p><p> </p><p>Her thick spit coated his cock, making it easier for her to take him further down her throat. She really moved now into his cock, hungrily. Wanting, needing, anticipating. She bucked herself into the chair to get a little release for her pussy as it grazed her panties.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ, slow down baby… I want to look at my virgin slut,” he stopped moving but she continued to stuff her face with his cock, only slowing when she felt his hand on her cheek, slowing her down, “Look up at me, slut.”</p><p> </p><p>She peered up at him and hoped to remember this face forever. Dark and wanting. Mouth parted and wet, lips pinker than before from his teeth. His dark eyes were hungry and needy behind his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Needy, and it was for her.</p><p> </p><p>She sucked the head of his cock and swiped her tongue on the underside like she saw in porn, and he shuddered hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re such a fucking whore,” he ground out, almost angrily. He pinched her cheek between his finger and thumb gently, pulling the skin just a bit and patting her “Such a cute slut, letting Daddy fuck her face like this…”</p><p> </p><p>He took a few more ragged breaths, pinching her cheeks and cooing as she lathed his cockhead. <em>Filthy fucking dirty baby baby whore…</em></p><p> </p><p>Then he pulled out of her mouth suddenly his dick exiting her with a little snap.</p><p> </p><p>“Bend over my desk. I’m going to fuck you,” he barked.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated. She still wasn’t on birth control. When she didn’t move he took her by the hand and pulled her up and he crouched down so their face was level. His glasses were fogged up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe,” he promised, “Now get your whore ass in the air.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shuffled quickly to his desk and leaned her palms on the top. She glanced at his workspace as he pulled off his pants. A million papers and his laptop. <em>Messy.</em> She saw the sheet that he needed to fill out to drop his class and she nodded to herself, knowing it was the right thing to do. Maybe if she dropped it they could fuck more and it wouldn’t be so bad. She wouldn’t have to break the rules to hear him call her a whore or taste his dick or be fucked within an inch of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Other things on his desk caught her attention. His notebook had a butterfly embossed on it. He also had a pressed butterfly framed on his desk. <em>Butterflies? Does he have a girlfriend?</em></p><p> </p><p>Before she could search that thought more he was opening a drawer at his desk and pulled out a box of condoms. It made her heart drop. He fucked other girls in this office. He must have seen the heartbroken look on her red face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby,” he said softly, and she lifted her face to look at him as he tore open the package, “It’s just you and me right now ok?”</p><p> </p><p>He was behind her, pulling her shorts down before she could respond and she felt the hard slide of his cock between her asscheeks. The condom felt tacky against her skin, and she remembered the thick fullness of his cock from the festival and winced as he slowly inched his way into her pussy. He took a moment to pull out and rub her with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“So wet,” he murmured into the air, “I remember that about you too. So responsive and sensitive and wet. Perfect little slut, perfect wet pussy for me… I know your pussy is still new…” He shuddered at those last words, “I’ll go slow again. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed into her again, taking his time and sliding in and out. She felt her slick coat him and sighed as he pushed himself all the way into her. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer and they both groaned at how deep he got inside. Ben was hitting the end of her, deeper than when he fucked her the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… you’re so… uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Words baby…” he slid his hands on her ass, feeling her soft skin and swatted her lightly when she didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Big,” she gulped, “So big.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. It wasn’t a chuckle. A laugh. One that said, “You’re mine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So big, WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” she said quickly, without hesitation, “So big Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK,” he grunted and pulled back to rut into her. She fucked back into him, helping him find his rhythm, helping him find that perfect spot that turned her into a ball of light last time. “Say it again baby… fuck it was so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy… daddy…” her voice shook and her body followed when he gripped her wrist and brought her hand up behind her back standing her up slightly. The angle helped his cock find her g-spot and she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhh…” he said shakily himself, “I’m not the only one with office hours right now.”</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her lips together and huffed through her nose. He was fucking her uncontrollably now, palming her tits and babbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck fuck  baby whore… stupid little hot mouth… fuck you make me so fucking hard you’re so fucking dirty… so hot…”</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies slapped hard together, making quiet wet noises between them. She was dripping between her legs and shaking against him. Her head felt like it was expanding, filling the room, and her skin was tight and sensitive. Every touch, every little smack against him felt like fire – cold and then burning hot. She tightened around him as her belly warmed and lost feeling in her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re coming… oh fuck yes… do it baby…” He let go of her hand and brought his fingers to her clit as he fucked faster and faster into her, rubbing hard circles on her sensitive bud. She fell apart quickly, doubling over, resting her head on the messy desk. She sobbed into the hard wood and spasmed hard against him. He held her tight as he fucked her, thick cock growing even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck baby… perfect girl… such a perfect little angel princess… look so beautiful on my desk all cummed out…. Fuck… I’m gonna cum on your ass baby…” He pulled out of her and she heard the snap of the condom leave his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“But…” she whimpered, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… shitshitshit… fuck I…” She felt his hot stream of cum paint her ass, warming her whole body, “I… FUCK BABY… I… I- I … I love you… oh fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He said it again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smacked her ass lightly where he painted his cum and spread it over her ass, massaging it into her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“So cute,” he grunted. “You have class after this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” she said, and he helped her up on her feet, spinning her around. She pulled her shorts back up and lingered there, watching him slip himself back into his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“With the department? What class?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm,” she shrugged, “Intro to Poetry?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed again as he practically skipped to the other side of his desk. His cocky sonofabitch laugh was starting to grow on her. He picked up the slip of paper he needed to fill out for her and started to scribble on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Poetry, with Dameron,” he shook his head and kept laughing as he finished filling out the form, “I hate that fucking guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben pushed the slip of paper towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully,” he said, holding the paper until she finally looked at him. The lenses of his glasses were dirty and his bun was as messy as ever. He looked like sex. “Hopefully he’ll smell me on you.”</p><p> </p><p>She took the paper, feeling just a little pathetic that she paid for her freedom with her pussy, but then she asked, “Why do you say that? Why do you say that when you’re coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey expected him to falter, maybe just a little. <em>He says that he loves me when he’s coming. It’s not normal right?</em> But he didn’t skip a beat. He smiled that smirky smile at her and sat back as he pulled his laptop closer to him and started click-clacking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh guys say the stupidest things when they’re coming,” he shrugged and turned away from her. “You should get that to the registrar today so you have time to find another class.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey backed away from him, eyes trained on his face still clicking on the computer, hoping for a sign that he meant that he loved her, or even simply cared about her.</p><p> </p><p>“But sweetheart,” he paused whatever he was doing and looked at her again, “You should know. Intro to writing is a prereq for all courses in your major.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply and pursed his lips as he looked at her messy post-sexbody once up and down, “I’m teaching it for at least two years. So…” he shrugged, “So unless you intend on changing majors, I think you and I are stuck together.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart dropped to the bottom of her feet, and she wished with all her might that the floor would swallow her up.</p><p> </p><p>Ben turned back to his computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Please shut the door on your way out,” he said, “And I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jackpot.</p><p>It makes me cringe, giggle, and wet all at the same time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Five Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! So guess what kittens? We all were so horny that no one noticed I made Hux into two characters (Rose's rich boyfriend and Intro to Poetry professor). Or maybe there was someone out there that noticed but didn't point it out (ALWAYS POINT IT OUT! LOL.). </p><p>So. I changed the professor to be Poe.</p><p>I want to warn you again that this is not a nice characterization of Ben. He is not sweet or kind. He is a snake, an asshole, and a sleaze. Serious CW for those of you that don't like seeing people get used or manipulated. I know a lot of us have fun with it, but one more time for those of you that don't: PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ASSHOLES.</p><p>CW Ben touches himself to a pic of Rey and she's prob 17 in the pic. It's super quick.</p><p>OK, now that housekeeping is done, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Thank you for reading and loving this lil' story. I am having so much fun writing these two. I'm so glad y'all peer pressured me into doing it (LOL).</p><p>And without further ado, may I present: Chapter Two - Five Words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>SHIT. I said it again. I hate myself. What the fuck is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben cleaned his glasses and pulled his hair back up into the band after she left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her name sat inside his brain like an impudent child, smiling back at him, knowing she was going to be there all day long, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t say ‘I love you’ to anybody, I don’t understand,” he mumbled to himself as he gathered the strewn papers on his desk, making an effort to tidy up. Put his box of condoms away, straightened the frames on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and with that deep inhale, found her scent on him. Sweet and musky and heady. <em>Fuck.</em> He brought a hand up to his face and closed his eyes as he took in the scent, letting himself get lost in it. <em>Dirty girl. Filthy whore.</em></p><p> </p><p>Not a lot of girls got as wet as she did when he degraded her. No one got wet when he did that. <em>Just her.</em></p><p> </p><p>He thought about their night together a lot. That one perfect night. Her little sighs and soft body. How small she was in his arms. How timid she was, but she still trusted him. That tight wet pussy. He was wearing a condom and it was easily the best pussy he ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Ben stroked his clothed dick with one hand and quickly did a social media search for Rey Niima with the other. She had a public instagram. <em>Perfect</em>. It was a simple profile, “@reyoflight.” <em>Cute</em>. He pulled his dick out of his pants and stroked himself as he clicked through her pictures. Books she’s been reading (Morning in Serra Matu, rereading Walden…), coffee shop pictures… graduation pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackpot,” he clicked on it and made it as big as his screen.</p><p> </p><p>Her dewey skin and pretty smile. <em>I’m going to come on those teeth you fucking whore.</em> He remembered her tan legs and that first time he saw her, poor thing with her tit poking out of her top. How she let him fix her and the hard nipple brushing his knuckle. <em>FUCK. This is fucking wrong so fucking wrong… </em></p><p> </p><p>Knock knock.</p><p> </p><p>Ben slammed his laptop to the noise on his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he gulped and stuffed his erection in his pants, “Fucking tight-ass yoga pants.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come!” the door opened and the visitor peeked their head inside his office.</p><p> </p><p>“We really need to get you a name placard now that you’re staff,” it was his father. “It’s your second year, we should have ordered that for you a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben rolled his eyes and pursed his lips like a child. Everyone marveled at how similar looking he and his father were. Both tall, a bit imposing. Han less so, with kinder eyes and easier smile. His grey hair and beard framed his age-worn face.</p><p> </p><p>Both Han and Ben’s mother, Leia were tenured professors at Chandrila and highly revered writers. Han was most known for his adventure series and Leia her one autobiographical novel about finding her long lost twin brother. Their success brought them fortune in more ways than one, but they were both so distracted with their writing and work, and Ben suffered for it. Ben remembered Han leaving for weeks and months at a time to research different cities and countries. He’d come back with international toys that Ben didn’t understand and a handful of stories that Ben didn’t want to hear. Leia transitioned from novelist to teacher easily, and her passion towards her work stood prominent in the Solo household. She spent long hours at the University. Ben was mostly raised by nannies and other staff in their homes. Growing up in a literary-heavy family, Ben’s talents to write were expected to the point he played “writer” instead of Ninja Turtles and Spiderman, walking around with a fake laptop and scribbling little poems and stories in a blank notebook he stole from his father’s study.</p><p> </p><p>Han and Leia encouraged Ben’s dreams to write as much as they could with the little time they spent with him. He found that it was a way to get their attention, little stories he would write and leave on their bed somehow made their way back to Ben in bedtime story form with praise. So he kept writing and writing and finding it easy to put words on paper. As he grew into a man, the praise for his words came not just from his parents but from teachers and peers as well, and eventually  it came from publishers. By the time he was hired at Chandrila University, he had three novels written. Historical nonfiction, wartime dramas. Everyone said they reminded them of his father’s writing. A compliment he adored in public, but despised in private.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m nothing like him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>While the writing came easily Ben’s motivations were always to get closer to Han and Leia. But, as he grew up, their efforts to praise and encourage him shrank. That didn’t stop Ben though, his efforts to be recognized and seen by them increased with every written word.</p><p> </p><p>One year on the New York Times bestseller list, features on NPR, and one PEN/Faulkner award later, Han and Leia continued their habit of ignoring him and Ben found no joy in writing. He had all the requirements to teach (another thing he made sure to have in hopes his family would recognize him) and took a job at Chandrila U to at least be near them. </p><p> </p><p><em>At least I’d see them in person everyday</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>They barely spoke.</p><p> </p><p>So it surprised Ben when Han showed up in his office that day, looking a little friendly in the eyes and a bit of excited buzzing in his step. Han sat down, and they exchanged a bit of small talk, “How are classes?” “It’s getting cool outside again.” etc. Then Han shook a strangely affectionate finger at Ben.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to tell you something exciting,” Han said with a little bounce in his voice, “I have a very interesting offer that my agent brought up.”</p><p> </p><p><em>He’s here to brag, of course.</em> Ben made a loose effort to show enthusiasm. “That’s great Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It involves you,” Han said. This piqued Ben’s interest, naturally, and he sat up to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of a collaboration? Writing together?” Han leaned into Ben’s desk and rested his elbows on the edge, “Just one book, with possibilities to expand to a series if it’s a hit. And it will be, just because of our reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our agents are talking,” Ben chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Our agents are sleeping together,” Han grunted a laugh back, “Either way, the contract is…” he lifted a paper from inside his briefcase and placed it on the desk, “...not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben would be lying if he said he didn’t give a shit. What a grand day it was for him. Pussy and an attempt from his father to connect with him. The motivations from Han were mostly monetary and for some kind of glory, but still. It <em>was</em> exciting. Ben hid his elation though and took the paper from him, reading silently.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to make a decision now-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was having such a good day that he literally skipped out of his office and across campus. It was just a bit brisk, the sun behind grey clouds. Grass was full and lush and needed tending, and the tree's leaves were just about to turn. He wanted to make one stop before heading home: the Entomology Department.</p><p> </p><p>The building was just like all the others on campus, boxy and boring, but when you entered, it was like a wonderland, at least for Ben. He passed the classrooms and offices and headed back to the Entomology Laboratory. He tapped on the door and waited, swinging himself on his feet like a rocking chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Ben,” a tall yellow-haired woman opened the door. It was Gwen Phasma, the head of the Entomology department and one of the very few instructors that Ben talked to at the school a year ago, “Come to see you girlfriend then?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben gave her a slight smile as she rolled her eyes and let him in. The whole room felt so big and open with large floor to ceiling windows and sliding glass doors that lead to the outside. She stepped out for a moment and came back in with a small netted box holding a single butterfly. She placed it on the counter next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“She misses you too,” Gwen said flatly. Ben thanked her just as flatly as she walked across the room, back to her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“She looks bigger?” Ben said as he turned the soft cage to get a better look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t grow, you know,” She said with the tiniest headshake, not looking away from her work.</p><p> </p><p>Ben sighed and let himself set in his stance, taking time to examine her. She was large, with a 5-inch wingspan and bright blue wings edged with black. She fluttered around a bit but settled on a branch, opening and closing her wings.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard a rumor you got more Blue Morphos,” Ben said, unable to take his eyes off the butterfly, “Is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Gwen said, “Just one more. Grad students are going to study how the different species interact with the opposite sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“...and?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Gwen shrugged, “She seems to like him, but he’s been a bit shy. I’ve had them separated for a while. I’d bring him in here but he is currently being oohed and ahhed in our intro class.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned her around again in the cage, taking more time to just look. He had always liked insects, butterflies in particular. Even as a child. The idea of a caterpillar transforming had always fascinated him. Ben visited the entomology department once out of curiosity, and practically forced Gwen to show him around, dropping his parents name when she said she was too busy. His interest in butterflies only grew with each passing day as he was able to study them as a scholar with Gwen, the other staff, and some students.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you missed your calling Ben,” Gwen said with a sigh as she took a moment to examine him with the insect.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and shrugged. “It’s a hobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said that too.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey wasn’t in class the next day. Ben found himself more disappointed than he wanted to be about that. He half guessed she would attempt to skip the next class since he did humiliate her, but he also was looking forward to seeing her again, if only just to look at her pretty face and pink skin.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his enrolled students, and she was still on the list. <em>So she didn’t drop it.</em> He did have an assignment due by Monday. With the huge amount of students he instructed, he didn’t give out many assignments. Also, he had a very strict attendance policy. <em>Little slut is already being bad.</em> Ben decided to forward the assignment to her via personal email just in case.</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple email, direct. No teasing, nothing sexual. The assignment was a simple one. Something for him to weed out the good writers from the bad, the ones who tried and the ones who needed to try harder: Write a story in five words.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after he sent his email, he heard the ding of the reply and clicked through to see her response: Her completed assignment. He read it quickly and soon felt smoke coming out of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his laptop violently.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was in class. She was sitting right there at the end of the aisle on the second row, a little smug smile on her face. Unshy, with a laugh in the back of her eyes. He knew that look because it was how he looked all the time.</p><p> </p><p><em>Cocky</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>She thought she was so fucking clever.</em> That email. He thought about it from Thursday to Tuesday nonstop. Five little words. Five words that made him want to punch himself in the fucking face.</p><p> </p><p>He opened class naturally, saying good morning, starting up the lecture, taking questions. Everything went pretty smooth. She sat at her desk like any other student, taking notes and being attentive. It somehow turned him on even more, as if he was a voyeur into her normal life.</p><p> </p><p>A little coed, normal student, liked to get fucked in public.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to go over a few examples of what I’m talking about here,” Ben motioned to the screen, walked back to his laptop, and clicked through as he spoke, “A few of you had some exceptionally bad entries, but that is to be expected.” </p><p> </p><p>The whole auditorium shifted and groaned. Ben loved making them squirm. <em>Who was he going to zero in on today?</em></p><p> </p><p>“This one in particular came to mind,” Ben flashed the five-word story. “Pretentious. No imagination. Probably cribbed this from a drunk frat boy.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched Rey look up at the screen. Her story:</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt the rigid feeling of victory in his pants when her stupid smirk faded and a glare slit on her eyes. Her cheeks reddened and then traveled down her neck and chest. Perfect, glorious, humiliated girl. He grinned back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>A gal towards the middle of the auditorium spoke up, “It’s so trite.”</p><p> </p><p>Another student, “Trying too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Another one, “Is this middle school writing?’</p><p> </p><p>Opening the floor to criticise writing in a room full of try-hards was just too easy.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over to her again expecting to see tears on Rey’s face, but she wasn’t crying. Quite the opposite. She was beaming back at him. A full toothed smile. Her redness was still there, the anger in her eyes never escaped. But <em>smiling.</em> He kept his gaze on her wondering what she was doing as another student ripped her story apart.</p><p> </p><p>Then she shifted her weight, and he saw as she pulled her skirt up her legs slowly. He took another student’s round of comments and let his gaze settle under her desk. She opened her bare legs to show him the tiny pink slit between her legs. Glistening, wet, smooth. A picture of youth and perfection. So small and tight and clean.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baby whore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He glanced back up at her face. She leaned back in her chair with a teasing tight smile, twirling her hair. She shrugged back at him and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>In an effort to put a stop to his growing boner in his too-tight pants, he shut the projector off and dismissed class, quickly reminding them of the next class’ lecture and how to prepare. When he saw Rey close herself back up and gather her things to leave, Ben leapt to her side and put a firm hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>The room emptied and he stayed right next to her, lifting his hand from her body and nodding at other students, saying goodbye. <em>Nothing going on here kids. See yourself out.</em></p><p> </p><p>When it was just him and her she jerked her head up as he finally turned back towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew it was impossible for me to drop this class-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been a very bad girl,” Ben said evenly as he slowly slipped his hands down the neck of her T-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>She hitched a breath, “Ah,” and he watched her hard mouth soften when he palmed her tits and pinched her nipples. He hummed and relaxed his mouth to a smile.</p><p> </p><p> “I really should kick you out of my class,” he said, feeling his throat warm and voice husky, “You know I could do that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tricked me Ben,” she whined when his grip got rougher.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” he said as he took back his hand and knelt down to her level, sliding his fingers up her skirt, “You need to do your research before…”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled up her skirt and opened her legs to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck sweetheart,” she had her skirt hiked up all the way to her waist and lifted one foot up to her chair.</p><p> </p><p>Her creamy skin was so pretty and shiny and wet. Pink folds in between her pillowy soft mounds promised heady pleasure. He bent his lips into his teeth. <em>Pretty whore pussy.</em></p><p> </p><p>“One last look Ben,” she breathed, “That was the last time you’re going to-”</p><p> </p><p>He knew what she was doing. Teasing him. No one teases him. <em>He</em> teases. <em>He’s</em> in charge. She was playing a silly game that he was the expert at. He got down on the floor and swiped his tongue on her clit before she could finish her sentence, and she whined so loudly it echoed hollowly in the auditorium.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben… stop…” she said weakly. He pulled at her legs, sitting her pussy at the edge of the seat and open-mouth kissed her throbbing center. She was so wet and warm and soft… just how he imagined. She kept herself so bald and smooth like the first time they fucked. He nuzzled his nose on her little bud and sucked on her pussy. He wanted to feel her selfishly for himself, wanted to taste her and smell her and get her all over his face. She squirmed and giggled, started to pull away, “Ben. Don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked, “Because you’ve never gotten your pussy eaten out before?”</p><p> </p><p>She shuddered at his words and didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t huh…” he hummed and kissed her pussy again, sucking just a little bit for himself,</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, I bet you’re bad at it,” she said, glare back on her eyes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh yeah?” he laughed, “Sounds like a challenge sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her again, and he watched her body convulse into him.</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m bad at this because why? Because I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a cocky piece of shit person!” She wailed, and he hardened his tongue into her pussy and flicked her hard and fast, hoping to skip that whole part where she might get the giggles. He was successful and she trembled around him, leaning her whole body back and pushing her pussy into his face. “Oh fu… fu… fuck… you’re such a dick… you tricked me you asshole…” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not stopping me anymore,” he sang into her pussy and she grasped his head, pulling him back into her.</p><p> </p><p>He liked this side of her, the one that accepted pleasure and spoke her mind. This was the side of her that applied for the Millenium scholarship. The one that went into his office the other day, demanding she drop the class. She wasn’t <em>just </em>an innocent little virgin.. She was a queen.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t have to know that.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a little whore,” he hummed back into her, “Thought you were going to starve me of this sweet pussy… you lasted for less than a second.”</p><p> </p><p>He pawed at her skirt and blouse, pulling them above her shoulders, trying to get them off while he nuzzled back in between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“But… someone can come in…” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Next class doesn’t start in about an hour,” he said, “Don’t know when Dameron will be here though…”</p><p> </p><p>Ben smiled into her pussy at the thought of Dameron catching them, He got harder knowing that Dameron wouldn’t be able to do a fucking thing about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about doing this for awhile now,” he sighed into her, feeling her body tighten and loosen with every swipe of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh… r… really?” she moaned dreamily, voice bouncing off the ceilings and walls. “Me too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… good,” he pressed his face into her, letting his cheeks and nose get wet with her, sloppily tapping his tongue on her bud and feeling her body shudder and shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… oh fuck… please…”</p><p> </p><p>Ben pulled away and she whined at the cool air hitting her pussy. “Daddy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he chuckled as he tugged at her clothes again, “It’s Daddy now? What happened to ‘asshole’?”</p><p> </p><p>Her glare was back, and he managed to yank her clothes off. She crossed her arms in front of her and pouted. She was the sexiest he had ever seen her, skin tight from anger, pussy slick and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole,” she said slowly at his face.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned into her neck and kissed his wet, warm tongue on to her. She squirmed and keened at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me again sweetheart, tell me how much you hate me,” he said tenderly and moved his kisses lower, prodding his mouth on the soft flesh of her tit.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a… bad… bad bad man,” she moaned when he sucked on her hard nipple. She flicked her clit with her own small fingers when he flicked his tongue on the peak and she bucked into him, “Using girls like me… making them suck your cock… fuck Daddy…”</p><p> </p><p>He slid a finger inside her and she keened, panted, and doubled over when he hooked it and prodded inside her until she shook back into him.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is…” he pet her hair with his other hand gently and continued to stroke her inside, watching her squirm on the hard plastic chair. “There’s your little come button.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook again when he fucked his finger back into her and then pumped her faster and faster. His palm making light smacking sounds against her pussy. He kissed down her chest to her belly and stopped right before her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop baby. Use your words,” said, continuing to fuck her with his fingers and looked up at her before taking her warm pussy again in his wanting mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Ooooh…” she shuddered when he hardened his tongue into her, “Fucked a little virgin in front of everyone… let her come on your d-dick… left me without getting my name… I hate you Ben. Fuck you Ben… I hate you, I hate you…”</p><p> </p><p>She seized when he reached up and pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers rough and steady. She curled into him and shook, holding herself onto the desk, trying to not fall off her chair. He looked up from her pussy and her face was tight and straining, aching into her orgasm. He flicked harder and faster on her clit, quickened his pace with his finger inside her and watched her writhe. Pretty naked body bouncing on the hard chair, Chanting “I hate you, I hate you…” She laced her fingers in his hair and bucked back into him, little spasms, little bounces of her tits. <em>So pretty, my little whore.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I hate you I hate you I hate you…” Her last shock was so powerful she yelped loud enough that even he got nervous, but he kept stimulating her until she went soft and limp.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself up and wiped her glistening dew from his face, taking a long moment to linger in her scent.</p><p> </p><p>“Hate me huh?” He pulled his cock out of his pants and jacked it in her face. She sat up and leaned towards him, opening her mouth, “Hate how I’m gonna cum on that whore face then?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate how I want it Daddy,” she sighed huskily and looked up at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate how it’s all I fucking think about,” he winced at her, speaking through his teeth, “Fuck… slutty wet pussy juice, I can smell it all over my face… such a sweet little pussy… taste so fucking good…”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate how you’re the first one to make me cum Daddy…” she egged him on, “Hate how I’ll always remember you…”</p><p> </p><p>“SHIT!” His orgasm was hot on his face, boiling over. Her face was so smooth, hair loose and pretty on her shoulders and mouth open wide for him, “I’m gonna come… fuck… fuck… you got class after this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, just a math class,” her eyes pouted at him and he could have fainted looking at his innocent little whore, waiting to get painted.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna go to class with a cummy little face baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate how I want to smell like your cum Daddy… how I want to save it to taste later…”</p><p> </p><p>He ascended and let go. Shooting ribbons of hot creamy spend on her. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth wide, but it got everywhere, her forehead, cheeks and hair. </p><p> </p><p>“So much cum…” she murmured and licked her lips to taste him.</p><p> </p><p>“OH fuck… fuck… Baby… So fucking good… such a good girl…”</p><p> </p><p>Part of him was straining to not say the three magic words again.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to and vision centered, he saw Rey sliding her fingers on her face, rubbing him into her. He brushed his hand on her hair, helping her blend his cum it into her strands.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so fucking good,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back at him and he marveled at the pretty girl, sexed up, mussed and naked in the seat.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so fucking hot,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You will let me do this again,” he said as he held her jaw with his wet finger.</p><p> </p><p>Another nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So fucking pretty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Slut, such a fucking slut. Naked college slut in my lecture hall,” he grunted. “Get your clothes back on.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned towards the stage to gather his things. When she was clothed she gathered her own bag and started to turn to leave, he stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get birth control.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to let you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you will.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you imagine Ben's thoughts while he's coming?</p><p>"DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT DON'T SAY IT..."</p><p>hahahaha</p><p>He deserves all the tortures, that asshat.</p><p>Also: Come Button (TM)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your Reason Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so soft for you all that like this story. Ben is a dick, but for some reason I love writing him like this. Lots of salty flavor in this one. Thank you thank you for those of you that kudo, comment, share, bookmark, etc. You all are the reason I write this crazy story.</p><p>And with that, may I present I Got It Ch. 4: Your Reason Why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for having me. I know you must be busy,” Rey said as she gathered her backpack and stood to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to make more time for things like this. I’m so glad we finally met. And congratulations. You’re going to write great things.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt the heat of her blush on her cheeks and faked a smile at Professor Organa. <em>If I write anything ever again that is…</em> She just spent an hour in Professor Leia Organa’s office. Rey didn’t make an appointment to see her, she just popped in on a whim hoping she could at least say hello to the provider of her scholarship fund. But the professor, looking a little disheveled in her office with papers askew and about a dozen books open in various spots around the room, still took her in. <em>Messy, like her son.</em></p><p> </p><p>A knock at Leia’s door sent the professor to stand and crack the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello! What a nice surprise,” she said warmly. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to drop this off…” Rey heard a familiar low voice on the other side of the door and her already-red face fumed. “I have to run…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just come in for a second,” Leia pulled Ben into her office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Ben,” Rey swayed awkwardly on her heels and toes in the messy office.</p><p> </p><p>He still stood on the threshold, filling the space almost entirely. The buttons on his shirt looked like they were hanging on for dear life, and Rey felt her pussy clench involuntarily. She half expected him to look surprised she was there, but of course, he was easy and even. He smiled lazily at her and leaned in the doorway as he handed his mother a book.</p><p> </p><p>“Helpful,” he said as he tapped the cover, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must have met Rey?” Leia said, motioning over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ben smirked as he raked his eyes up and down Rey’s body. She felt his eyes like his thick hands, swiping her up and down. She shivered, “We have met. We’ve met multiple times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you must be in his intro class,” Leia said as she took the book from him. “Well, I had such a lovely time with you Rey. Please come by any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey walked from her chair to the doorway and Ben backed out to give her room. She walked away and Ben shut the door as he followed her in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to class?” Ben mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Do you need to come on something?” Rey snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckled as he kept up easily with her rushed pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now,” he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“The Flamethrowers huh?” Rey said, referring to the book he handed back to his mother, “I didn’t peg you as the type who read macho writing, although the hipsterness of it… seems to be right up your alley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being sarcastic?” Ben said, amused. “That’s really cute. I’m meeting with Rachel in a few days. I’m working on a project with my dad and I thought she’d have some insight on how to approach it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I AM being sarcastic,” Rey side-eyed him. <em>Really? Rachel Kushner?</em> She forgets his clout in the literary world, “So… um… what did you think though?”</p><p> </p><p>“On The Flamethrowers?” Ben blew a tuft of air and shook his head, “Excellent. Fucking, alive. Rachel has a gift for poetic prose without it being…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Feminine?” Rey teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to say trite,” he laughed at her, “If you’re referring to what Kirsch said about the book, maybe he’s right? But he’s a fucking critic. He’s trying to bait people to talk. Mansplaining? Macho? The book is a little macho, but good on Rachel. We’re not in a society yet that accepts a female writer as a writer but it’s writers like her that make critics talk and…”</p><p> </p><p>“That piece of shit Kirsch, of course you’re defending him-”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I’m not defending him,” Ben’s voice raised, “You should know any writer’s enemy is the critic but he’s getting people to talk, is all, and his review only fueled the…”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped himself and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to say fuel the fire but I hate it because-”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Flamethrower,” Rey smirked, “I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t what?” Ben asked. His voice softened. His whole face softened in fact. Their pace slowed in the cool air outside. It was early afternoon and class time. A little breeze flew into his hair and he brushed his fingers through the mop, taming it at least for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have class,” Rey shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped at the building she somehow followed him to. Entomology. She looked at the sign and then to him and formed a straight line with her mouth playfully glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What… are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his feet and opened his mouth, then closed it. When he looked back up at her she could swear he was blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“No class?” he asked, and she felt her heart warm when his eyes pouted at her. <em>What’s going on?</em></p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. He reached out and took her hand as he opened the door and let themselves into the building. Her heart raced and she became breathless as he led her down the hall to the back of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just…” he shrugged shyly and Rey couldn’t stop the giddiness building in her belly, “I don’t know, it's my favorite spot on campus.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened another door to a bright room. It was empty except for the counters, chairs and strange equipment that Rey didn’t recognize, a laboratory. Ben still had her hand in his and sat her down on a stool while he left through a screen door and came back with a soft cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Phasma isn’t here,” Ben said softly, “But she doesn’t really mind when I poke around as long as I don’t let the butterflies out of the cage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Butterflies?” Rey gasped and then fawned when she peered into the cage.</p><p> </p><p>Two large blue butterflies rested on a small branch, angling their wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! They’re so pretty!” she said in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“The female is the smaller one. She’s been here for about a month,” Ben said dreamily as he peered at them from the other side of the cage, “The male just got introduced in the last month. Phasma says she was scared of him but it looks like they’re starting to get along.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched him become entranced by the insects, watching their every move.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don’t want to say I had anything to do with it but…” Ben shrugged, “I put one of her leaves that she had been standing on all morning in his cage for the afternoon yesterday. I mean, she needs to feel comfortable, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Butterflies. Like his notebook and his frame on his desk.</em> She found herself staring at him in a new light.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he smiled as he stood straight and faced her, “thought you’d like that. Girls like butterflies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not just girls apparently,” Rey smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>She let herself linger in the silence. Both looking at each other, feeling the warmth of each other's stares. Being calm and steady instead of horny and frantic. She didn’t want to admit that it felt nice.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he said, slipping himself out of their little spell, “I have class soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she giggled, “Ok…”</p><p> </p><p>She stood and headed to the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Friday morning, Ben was huddled in his office reading assignments. His plan was to stay there the whole day and pound this out. He wanted the weekend to himself. As the semester went on, he’d start to lose these weekends to grading and reading. He wanted to read Rey’s first.</p><p> </p><p>He found the assignment simple: choose from five prompts and write a story between 500-600 words. She chose the prompt, Two strangers meet.</p><p> </p><p>Ben held his breath. <em>Did she write about us?</em> The possibility hardened his cock, the hope to see how she felt and the genius of her own writing to see it settling in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>He was disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>First, because she didn’t write about his and her meeting at Outside Lands. But that was the least of his disappointment. Her story was bland. A basic story that started at point A and ended at point B without descriptors, imagery, not even dialogue. It told of a child lost in a park and an older woman who found her and took her to the police department. She had so much opportunity for this simple story. <em>Lazy.</em> He grunted. <em>You’re better than this.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ben drummed his fingers on his desk, wondering if he should contact her. <em>Would I contact any other student?</em> The answer was no. <em>But she’s supposed to be an exceptional writer. I would contact her even if I wasn’t fucking her.</em></p><p> </p><p>He snickered at the last thought. It was early, 7am, and most students didn’t have classes on Friday. She might have been in her bed. Hopefully naked, soft skin, pliable body.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a note,” he said to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The email was the same as his last one to her. Quick, to the point. “Do you have time to see me in my office today?”</p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later she responded saying she had plans all day but could meet in the evening. Around 7pm. She had questions anyway, wondering if he could recommend any books, possibly a book of essays or short stories. “I need inspiration,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Ben pursed his lips and sighed. He liked how her email was studious and serious. That side of her that asked for the things she wanted. That evening was too late for him to be at the office. He didn’t like to be on campus past 6pm. He didn’t have a family yet, but he made a hard fast rule when he got hired at the university. No late nights. <em>One day that habit will pay off.</em></p><p> </p><p>He looked up her phone number and punched a text through his phone to her. He wasn’t afraid of who would see his next message but keeping it private between him and Rey would make both of their lives easier.</p><p> </p><p>Ben: It would be better if you came to my place. I’ll have the books there.</p><p> </p><p><em>Inappropriate</em> his brain said as his cock grew in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Rey: Ok. Send me your address?</p><p> </p><p>Ben smiled at his phone as he texted her the information. He practically whistled through the 80 short stories he read that day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey was gulping down a quad iced latte as the Uber car drove up to Ben’s place. She had a long day. She spent a large part of it agonizing over her writing assignments, typing out messes and then hitting the send button in a frantic force to just get it out of her mind. Then Rose insisted they go get pizza with Rose’s new study group for an early dinner. Rey felt uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was it because she didn’t like crowds or because she couldn’t stop thinking about going to Ben’s house that night?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Both were true, and her neck ached from all the emotional tension she put herself through. They pulled into his neighborhood, and Rey wasn’t surprised. He lived in the older part of town where the coffee shops were open from 5am-noon, where the front yard gardens were overgrown with lush green plants, and he lived in a small yellow cottage with a bright purple door.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fucking hipster</em>, she snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey forced herself to take quick steps to his house and knock before she could think too hard about what she was doing. She could hear music playing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lose My Mind by Pacific Air</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She could smell something slightly spicy and smoky cooking. The door opened and she was hit by the waft of sweet aroma.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing an apron over a white tank top and grey joggers. His hair was under a dirty green and white trucker cap and he wore sandals.</p><p> </p><p>Not flip flops. Not Birkenstock style. Slip-on feminine sandals, the type that had a strap at the top.</p><p> </p><p>The look was pretty good but it was the sandals that got her pussy stirring.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here!” he quirked a wide smile and took her hand before she could stammer a hello.</p><p> </p><p>He led her inside and kicked the door closed behind him. His place was small. From the front door she could see a small kitchen, a living room, and a door that probably led to his bedroom and bathroom. She tightened her thighs together. <em>That’s where I’m going to fuck tonight.</em> She shook herself. <em>No. Don’t.</em> </p><p> </p><p>But it rode in the back of her mind like a sailing ship without wind.</p><p> </p><p>She got her insert last weekend.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m in college now, anything can happen.</em> She told herself. <em>This isn’t just because of Ben. I need to be protected. Just in case.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her body was literally ready.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small little wooden boat in the middle of his coffee table with about a dozen pieces of nigiri placed on top. Salmon, unagi, tuna… it was very cute and fancy. He took her bags and set them on his small dining set and had her sit on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything to drink? I have water, sparkling water… wine? I’m drinking some cheap Chardonnay if you’re interested,” his head snapped up in realization, “Oh wait, I’m so sorry. I forget you’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only eighteen Ben,” Rey said meekly.</p><p> </p><p>She saw his eyes darken, and then he wet his mouth before quickly turning around to his vintage fridge to pull out a bottle of water and hand it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I didn’t expect you to have a tiny sushi boat set out for me…” Rey chuckled, “Seems like something you’d do for… for…”</p><p> </p><p>“What? For the other bitches I’m fucking?” Ben said easily as he pulled open the stove and took out a small dish. He set it on a wooden board, brought it to the coffee table and sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>He looked her up and down. Rey shivered at his stare; he had that effect on people, especially her. She had her hair loose on her shoulders and wore jeans and a T-shirt, but he made her feel like she was in the most beautiful set of lingerie with the way he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only been you since I met you,” he said softly as he placed his big heavy hand on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… it’s fine… I don’t want to…” Rey trailed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to be weird and clingy. I don’t want to scare you away. Because even though you scare me and treat me like shit, I like that you notice me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking about the condoms at my desk huh?” he said as he leaned back and grabbed his glass of wine, taking a quick sip, “Well, last year, I… Well, I did whatever the fuck I wanted.” He shrugged, “I still do. But I know that it could be scary for someone as…” he whispered the next words, “inexperienced as you.” </p><p> </p><p>He sat back on the couch and crossed his leg towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fucking anyone else. I just got checked out this summer and I’m clean,” he stroked her fingers and she blushed, “But… that’s not why you’re here though…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heart calmed down, feeling a sense of comfort knowing she was the only one and that he wasn’t riddled with diseases.</p><p> </p><p>“Your short story was shit,” he said easily as he spooned into his baked item. Creamy salmon over hot white rice flaked onto a fork. He spread it over a small seaweed wrap and handed it to her, “Eat this.”</p><p> </p><p>She took it from him and ate. She stifled a moan because he was talking. He kept spooning salmon onto seaweed as he spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve read your published works, your college essay, your scholarship story… I don’t understand why you turned in five hundred words of bland half-assed crap. What is it, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is really good,” Rey said with a mouth full of food. She stifled a giggle as she gulped it down and watched his face stay steely and frustrated, “I…” she sighed, “I’m having a little bit of a writer's block?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you were asking about books?” he said, a bit gentler than his last speech.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They spoke at length about the trouble she was having. How she felt like a fraud and how she agonized over every word so much that she didn’t even put words down. She’d run away from her laptop and distract herself with TV or phone games. She told him that she wrote his assignment in the middle of the night, mostly tired, so that she had something to turn in. Rey was embarrassed but also felt like a huge weight was lifted from her. She had never talked to anyone about her insecurities before. She was always afraid of people judging her,  running away or both.</p><p> </p><p>But he just sat there, sipping his wine, feeding her salmon. And when she started to tear up, he handed her a napkin and waited for her to collect herself. He didn’t shush her or tell her to buck up. He sat silently, waiting for her to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only writer that goes through this you know,” he said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a lot of books and websites and coaches and teachers to help writers get through their writer's block,” Ben took a breath, turned to her, and held her hand. She felt her tense body melt, “But really all it comes down to is your motivation. Why do you write? When you sit down to write and nothing comes out, you need to remember your driving force. And not that bullshit that people say, ‘oh because I want to write the stories I want to see…’ No. I’m talking about the blood and guts story. That feeling in your fucking belly that says you have something to fucking say and everyone needs to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused and poured himself another glass of wine, emptying the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it then Niima?” he raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>She shifted and started to speak, but her voice faltered.</p><p> </p><p>“I started to write because I had a shitty childhood, and I wanted to get lost in a world where there were happy endings,” she said meekly.</p><p> </p><p>“Foster care?” Ben asked, “I… I read your entry to the Millenium Scholarship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she said, “I attempted to write the 500 word story on how I was found basically wandering around the streets.” She shrugged bitterly, “But… I don’t know, I'm so hesitant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy endings…” Ben parroted her words and took a pause, “Do you suppose you have come to your happy ending? Maybe now that you’re not a child of the system and are on your own independently… perhaps your reason why has changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” she shook her head with a small smile, “But suppose you’re right. That terrifies me. Where do I find my reason again?”</p><p> </p><p>“You explore,” Ben said, “Maybe you even take your original reason why and dramatize it for effect. You need that fire back in your belly. You really think you made it? You think you’ve come to your happy ending? Sorry to tell you that you still are a person who doesn’t know who you really are, where you really come from, how old you really are. You come from nothing. You are nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew he was pushing her, and most of her was resisting his aggression, but that small part of her that was still the small girl, cold and alone wandering the streets, cried. Rey glared at him, and he smiled down at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“But not to me,” he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t realize that his little speech was the buildup to the song he was creating and those last words were the crescendo. Her belly tightened, and she felt her body become hollow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But not to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She loved it. But she hated that it wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them lengthened and he coughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Rey asked when he suddenly stood and walked into the kitchen. “Why do you write?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” his cheeks were red and dimples deep when he grinned bitterly at her, “That’s an easy answer, but also a sad one. Are you ready for more of that?”</p><p> </p><p>He reached in his fridge for waters, and headed back to sit next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I write because I want my parents to praise me,” he said simply as he handed her a bottle.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped at the simple and honest answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she blushed at the feeling of knowing him, “But… Ben… you know you’re an outstanding writer, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “I have a career in writing. Doesn’t mean I’m good. Anyway, your assignment-”</p><p> </p><p>“You are award winning,” Rey reminded him, “I devoured all of your books in a week. No critics have panned anything you’ve put down on paper-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I don’t bother with those-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben you’ve never read a review of one of your books?”</p><p> </p><p>“People have told me what they say-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Rey practically squealed, “You have to! You have to Ben! Especially the one by Harold Bloom!”</p><p> </p><p>She started to look it up on her phone when she felt his hands close over her own small ones.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok…” he said, “I didn’t say that so you would do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to,” Rey said, “You’re helping me. Let me do this for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He complied and sat quietly next to her as she pulled up his review.</p><p> </p><p>“I must blame Benjamin Solo for lost sleep because once I started reading his new novel, <em>Darkness Visible</em>, there was no putting it down…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was vibrant and giddy and alive and…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her face glowed in his dim cottage with her bright eyes and little dimples. Ben felt like once she was relaxed near him, he could finally breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Told mostly in the present tense,” She continued, “Wait, Ben. I know I’m not Mr. Bloom but what a fucking risk that was. It…” she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“That turns you on baby?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked back at him, a blush coloring her cheeks. <em>FUCK.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Told mostly in the present tense, in short and usually pointed chapters, the story moves briskly and efficiently toward its climactic encounter…” Rey read aloud.</p><p> </p><p>She was right. Harold Bloom gave him a glowing review. He wished he read it before, but her doing it for him-to him that was something different.</p><p> </p><p>“Laura is an exquisitely realized creation. Her deafness is convincingly represented, and the steady love of her father makes her story both more beautiful and believable,” Rey said and put her phone down, “Ben you realize Harold Bloom panned one of your father’s books, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Something about how she knew so much about his writing, and his father’s, and her passion behind it, knowing that he was as good a writer as they said he was. The way she wasn’t sad anymore, but the swelling in her cheeks remained making her blush that much more pink. Maybe it was how her thin shirt hugged her pretty shoulders, or that she had two slits on her jeans and he could see the skin on her legs. He was more turned on than he ever had been. He moved towards her and circled his hands around her waist as he nuzzled his face in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>She was warm and smelled a little like vanilla and rice. He tasted her, taking his time to feel her pretty neck on his tongue. She whined, and he languished in her little sounds like he always did.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop,” he whispered as he pulled at her button on her jeans, “Keep reading…”</p><p> </p><p>“Given the ideologies involved, not to me…” she trailed when his fingers found her clit and started to pull her shirt off. “Mention the distinct personalities of…”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled off her shirt and pants along with her cute little panties, and she was fully naked and beautiful under him. Skin so flush and pink, cheeks swollen from over-blushing and belly a bit rounded from all the food he fed her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking delicious,” he said as he yanked off his own clothes and sat down on the couch, jerking his cock in front of her, “I have condoms, hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” she stammered and went red, “We don’t need one now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s face unfurled to a full grin, wide eyes, brows raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” His brain started to tell him that this was the happiest he’d ever been in years, but he pushed that thought deep down to say, “My little slut got birth control?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, a little smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> “Get over here, sit on my cock. No… don’t put your phone down. You’re not done reading to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🎵 Someone 🎶 has 🎵 a 🎶 praise 🎵 kink... 🎶</p><p><a href="https://www.nytimes.com/2014/05/11/books/review/all-the-light-we-cannot-see-by-anthony-doerr.html">This</a> is the review that Rey is reading.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p> </p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Untitled Projects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone could just be naked on a couch. Any handsome man with a nice body can look nice on a couch. And any man with a pretty cock would look great on a couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ben, fully nude, leaned back, his thick pink cock lazily hanging to the right, sipping on a glass of wine with a waiting knowing smile… it was the most perfect sight Rey had ever seen in her young life. The little coarse hairs on his legs spotted sporadically up his shins and then disappeared on his thighs. His moles were just as spotty on his body as they were on his face. Just little dots that she wanted to kiss kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body was relaxed, careless. Maybe because of the wine. She wished because of her, but she found it very sexy, and it made her feel very comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only nerves she could sense were from his breathing. Soft, but a little uneven, his chest rising and falling with the slightest trembles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t need condoms huh?” he started to grin but pulled it back as he set his glass down and patted his lap, “Get your ass over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went to him and started to sit on his lap, but he tugged at her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Straddle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey felt her body throb, her pussy grew wetter and face reddened as she opened her legs to him, he straightened himself and palmed her ass with his hand, helping her as she lowered herself onto him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is my pussy,” he reminded her as he hooked her eyes with his own. She nodded. “Say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your pussy, Daddy,” she sighed, and she lowered her body on top of him, his cock wet with precum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say it again,” he closed his eyes and caressed her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your pussy,” she shuddered, “Your pussy… your pussy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was almost all the way in as she chanted his song when he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She was ready for lip biting and teeth smashing but she was more shocked at the tenderness of his lips and softness of his tongue, how he held her gently by the throat and nipped back at her when she pulled away for a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My pussy,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey could have cried, the look in his eyes was so soft and tender. She felt so full and wet. He pulled back and lifted her slightly and then rolled back into her with a snap. She let her head whiplash and tits bounce, and she giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like that, huh slut?” he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y… yess…” she shuddered as he thrust into her a few times and then held her tight against him. She tightened her whole body feeling the endless cock plunge inside her. He stood and lifted her easily as he walked them both into his bedroom. Just three steps for him. He kissed her forehead and then laid her on his bed. His sheets were silky and soft and smelled like lavender. He tapped at the phone in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have some reading to do,” he reminded her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so small, a little body in his bed, stuffed to the brim with his cock with that pretty little shocked expression on her face. The O with her lips, the rounding of her eyes. It made him hard, the embarrassment set on her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she didn’t argue. She lifted her phone and tapped it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Solo has instead created a rip-roaring work of harrowing adventures and irresistible characters,” she read unevenly, taking little breaths in between. She would gulp and purse her lips. Whine her words a little. She’d take her eyes off the screen and look back at him and he’d nod back to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep reading… I like it,” he encouraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shut his eyes tight as he listened to the review she read. He never allowed himself the pleasure of reading them, accepting their opinions. And then her body, how she responded. Again, so sensitive and wet. Supple and tight in all the right places. She was all soft skin and tight joints, little shakes and rigid fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Solo is not intimidated by the paucity of the historical record,” she trembled under him, voice shaky. <em>Poor thing… she’s coming</em>, “Rather, he constructs a suspenseful and moving story…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but kiss her. He leaned into her chest, resting his face on her shoulder and tongued at her neck. She flinched once at this, but this time she stretched herself into him, moved with him, let herself get comfortable. He fucked into her harder and she whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re doing so well,” he spoke into her neck, muffling groans. <em>So fucking wet, baby girl…</em> “Why did you stop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It… there’s…” she threw her phone and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Her pillowy body was hot against his skin, and he gripped her waist, fucking harder. She expelled little whiny breaths into the air, “End of review…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw… but… I liked it,” he pouted, sitting up to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hair was messy and loose on her shoulders, face flush and trembling. He brushed stray hairs from her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y… you’re a brilliant writer,” she said suddenly, “It breathes life and inspires…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby…” he leaned to kiss her forehead, her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen pacing like yours before. The jumps in time shouldn’t work but…” <em>Fuck what a good girl</em>. He pounded into her, “but… ohhhh Daddy… It… does… “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK,” he felt like his head was spinning away from his body. Getting so dizzy, so wound up. She felt tight around him and he slipped the pad of his thumb on her clit. She bucked back into him in stimulation shock, “FUCK don’t stop…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please… please… I’m so close…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t stop talking baby… so fucking hot…”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“You take me into a world I would never have thought to go to, a place I never would think I’d want to be in, inside minds I didn’t think I would care about…” her body was tightening everywhere. So fucking tight on his cock, “I’m… I’m…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK baby, keep talking and I’ll make you come please… please…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thrust into her fully, feeling the tightness of her walls, the wetness between them. She clenched hard on him, and he got harder, thicker, bigger. Her body was pulsing and becoming more and more red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of the best books I’ve read… it’s better than…” she gulped and heaved huge breaths. “Better than your… Ben… please…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She went rigid, clinging hard to his shoulders as she came. Long moans escaped her little mouth and she spasmed against him. He continued to fuck into her, leaning his whole body on top of her. She whined lightly with his weight on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dirty girl,” he chuckled into her hair as she went limp under him, “Good dirty girl, taking her professors cock… such a good girl…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your writing makes me want to be better,” she sobbed as she spasmed around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re already so good baby… fuck…” he gripped her shoulder with one hand and waist with the other to hold her steady. <em>God I want to ruin her right now.</em> Her pussy felt like a thousand little wet hot tongues lathing and pressing into him. He sobbed silently as his orgasm bubbled in his head, “So talented, so smart… I… I… fuck fuck…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squinted his eyes and tightened his lips together. <em>NO. Don’t say it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pushed his chest up and he settled his body on top of her, face to face, their breath hitting each other's noses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” she pleaded, “Please… please… give it to me Daddy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faster and faster he pounded into her, the mattress shaking and nudging askew on the boxspring.</p>
<p>“What you have is very special. A special kind of talent that can’t be taught.” </p>
<p>He was frantic now, she spoke in huffs and little chokes as he railed into her.</p>
<p>“Honestly the best writer of our time… better than…”</p>
<p>He clenched his teeth and squeezed her waist and started to come. He felt her tiny pussy contract back around him as his cock twitched inside her.</p>
<p>“Better than your parents,” she hissed in his ear.</p>
<p>“OH FUCK,” he roared and bucked hard in her again, her face going red and body sliding slightly away from his force, and he came harder than he could remember ever coming, “Holy shit… fuck fuck fuck…”</p>
<p>“Not one bad review Daddy,” she whispered as he slowed and laid his body on top of her, “Genius level.”</p>
<p>His head was spinning when he pulled himself out of her and laid next to her. He pulled her up towards him, and she laid her small frame on top of him, resting her head on his chest.</p>
<p>“Jesus Rey,” he gulped.</p>
<p>“You really should read your reviews,” she said sweetly under his head. She was relaxed on top of him, and he found it comforting and sweet. His own little slut.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be anywhere tonight do you?”</p>
<p>“Ummm…” she hesitated, seeming to try to come up with an excuse but also battling a mental war in her head.</p>
<p>“Because you’re not leaving this bed tonight,” he said as he pulled her off him and sat up.</p>
<p>He took another look at her, pretty fawn of a girl, naked and pink-skinned. His cum dripping from between her legs.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll keep you right here all weekend,” he shrugged as he stood.</p>
<p>“When I’m done with you, all you’ll be is a cum soaked sponge.”</p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey woke up from a dream in Ben’s bed. It was still dark. Her pussy ached and the area around her lips felt raw. She felt like jello, but also hyped up and charged. She looked over and Ben was slumped on his side, breathing deeply and loudly. She slinked off the bed and puttered around his dresser for a T-shirt to throw on so she could get a glass of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cottage was so cozy and warm and inviting. She somewhat expected this though; he seemed to have exquisite taste. She ran some tap water into a glass and wandered around looking at all his doodads and tchockies. A figurine from Spain, a pretty crystal from Thailand, a poster from Germany. She wondered what it was like to be so well traveled, so experienced. His desk faced his backyard, and she couldn’t help but marvel at the clutter and mess of papers he accrued. One stack of papers caught her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Untitled Han &amp; Ben Solo Project”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She helped her nosy self to it and read the short description. They were about to pitch a fictional adventure story of a globetrotting professor of archaeology. She flipped through the pages, the notes Ben made, feeling a little naughty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s missing something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey almost collapsed onto the floor when she realized Ben was standing not far from her. He was nude, half hard, wearing those sandals. She caught herself before she nearly dropped all the papers to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she gulped, “I just… I saw it and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he shrugged and walked towards her, taking the papers from her hands and tossing them lazily on his desk. He lingered close to her, and she felt his warmth through his thin shirt, “Come on, come back to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her hand and led her back to his bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the modern setting, it doesn’t work,” she said before she could change her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled off the shirt she was wearing and laid her on the bed before joining her, pulling the covers over them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The war, the outside conflict, it seems a little…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shivered when he pressed his now fully hard cock against her ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Contrived, I know,” he muffled into her neck. She rolled into him letting him nibble on her and slid his large hands on her tits, her pussy. “What else Rey? What else is on your mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would… oh fuck…” he licked her ear, and she doubled over when he followed it with a hard swipe to her clit on his thick fingers, “Why don’t you do something historic? Isn’t that what you’re… Beeeen… fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled her on her back, and his mouth was  wet and hot on her skin, kissing her tits, making sloppy sucking sounds on her nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought you were in a writing rut,” he said as he kissed lower and lower down to her center, “Go on writer… use your words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She writhed when he kissed her raw pussy gently, licking her with his hot flat tongue and gently sucking on her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Set it in the past, Daddy,” she whined, “Viet Nam era or… oh GOD… World War 2…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a little genius,” he chuckled and buried his face in her as she bucked back willingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Saturday afternoon, Rey was still in Ben’s cottage. They had both slept in until nearly noon, and when she did wake up, he was already jerking his cock against her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She resisted, saying she was so sore from the night before. He didn’t push it, instead he settled his head between her legs and kissed her up and down slowly and gently. Sucked her clit tenderly and rolled his tongue on her faster and faster until she came gently like pulsing waves lapping up on the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jerked his cock when she was done and came all over her tits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rub it in baby,” he grunted, and she slid his cum up and down her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m…” she said shyly, “I’m a little hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we need… Fuel. Fuel to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “Fuel to fuck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Precisely,” his eyes glinted at her, and he jumped out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I take a shower?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do mind,” his voice was darker than she expected, and he said it so abruptly “No showers for you this weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the room without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac and cheese with hotdogs and a can of Coca Cola Classic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was, after all, still a dude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought her a bowl of food to bed and set the can next to her on the side table as he sat on the other side of her and scarfed his food down. She laid on her side, bowl teetering from the uneven surface of the mattress. She nibbled a little, very self conscious of eating in front of him. All the while his bowl sat on his belly and he gulped down heaping spoonfuls of mac and cheese and hot dogs, barely taking time to swallow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you said you were hungry,” he said through a full mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am…” she said awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on now, don’t be shy,” he nudged the bowl closer to her, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey pulled the bowl up to her chin and fed herself quickly. The salt and gluten and snap of the hotdogs filled her with a comforting warmth, and she closed her eyes and laid back in bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soooo good,” she garbled through her full mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed the side of her forehead, sticky cheese sliding on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, after Ben taught her how to swallow his entire cock, he wrapped a pretty pink and turquoise silk robe on her body. She was irritated at first, some girl must have left this here, but it was much too large.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his pretty robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She mentioned that she needed to get schoolwork done, and he allowed her to use his laptop to do as much as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He played music on his record player, and the hiss of the player in the background was comforting. Coltrane. “Making dinner music,” he smirked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sizzle sounds, scraping on the pan, clashing of dishes… Rey held back tears while she worked. She remembered this feeling. Guarded comfort. She even smelled like him, head to toe. His cum owning her body. She looked at the time and pursed her lips, knowing that this would  all most likely be over in 24 hours, and she’d have to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d be fine with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d be crying her eyes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as she wanted to guard herself, she couldn’t stifle the hope she had that maybe someone finally wanted to stick around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shut his computer and gathered strewn papers on his desk. She straightened one stack and then moved onto the other. After that, she put all the pens in the empty holder and flicked dust off the corners with her fingers. Before long, his desk looked a little better. She wondered how long that would last and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Untitled Han and Ben Solo Project”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked it up again and a notepad next to it. Ever since last night, she couldn’t get it out of her mind. Once she set that archaeologist in the past, her ideas kept spinning. She wrote furiously. all the big and little thoughts about this adventurer. Maybe he was sexy and young, not old and boring. Maybe he was skilled with a whip, he would need a weapon after all. He hates rats. He’s gruff. He’s funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey writer," Ben said from over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t startle her this time. This time she already felt him watching her, but continued writing. The charge of inspiration was addicting, fulfilling. She wanted to keep chasing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up the notepad and read while sipping his wine. He’d look up at her, and she squirmed in her seat. She wasn’t nervous. She was proud. It was good stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Writer’s block is gone huh?” he nodded at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it,” he set the notebook down. His T-shirt was speckled with red sauce and shorts were damp from doing dishes. He had his hair pulled up and glasses on, and little dark hairs were starting to sprout from under his nose and on his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He set his glass on the table and knelt down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So fucking clever,” he murmured and bent all the way down to his hands and knees. He pulled on the robe’s sash and pushed her legs open. She clenched in anticipation, body ready for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, I really need a shower,” she said meekly as she started to close her legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you like this,” he said gruffly, and pushed her open again with his two big palms. “Don’t you want me to kiss you again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Daddy… please,” she sighed and melted when his warm tongue licked her slit up and down gently. It was soothing and comforting. She parted her lips and let her head fall back into the chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smart smart smart baby whore,” he chanted into her pussy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can use these ideas you know,” Rey said, “I just… I’m thankful for… your help…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled back a bit and pecked a kiss on her bud, and she shivered into her whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you sweetheart,” he kissed the inside of her thigh and got back on his feet, “Gotta finish dinner. Get back in bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben woke up on Sunday morning with her on top of him, sound asleep. Their skin felt sticky where they touched. A little sweat, a lot of cum. She smelled earthy and sweet. When he brushed her hair with his fingers, he felt little hard parts where his cum had dried up. He slid his hands on her back and felt the tight areas where he shot his spend on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect girl,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gently rolled her off him, stood, and pulled the blanket over her. He yanked on his underwear and left the room to sit at his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, she cleaned it,” he said quietly to himself and curled up one side of his lips in  a smile. He picked up her notes and opened his laptop to compose an email to his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was through, he started to make coffee and puttered around his kitchen, fashioning a breakfast for them. He could see her from the kitchen, laying, breathing, just so perfect and rested. This was the longest he’d spent with any girl, and he didn’t want it to end. She was so pliant and giving and pure and so goddamned smart, it made him crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want her to leave.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grasped that thought and squeezed it shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled on her belly, exposing her perfect ass. He leaned on the counter, watching her breathe, gazing at  her smooth, hard ass, thinking about how many times he grasped it, smacked it, came on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How many times I almost said I love you again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thought he had to shut down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to watch her soft body breathe and sleep as he completed making coffee and setting out eggs and cheese to make when she woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder how she likes her eggs. She’ll probably say just make it how I like it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stirred in the bed, and he watched as her arms searched for him. He leaned on the counter, chin resting on his palm, and smiled. She let out a tiny growl from the back of her throat and chirped a yawn as she stretched. Young tight body with pools of his dried cum visible in the morning light. She opened her eyes and her head darted to the empty space next to her, and she sat straight up. Quickly. Suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m in here sweetheart,” he said, voice a little raspy, “How do you like your eggs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned and smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just… however you like, it’s fine,” she shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and rolled his eyes at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” he said, and she sleepily made her way to the kitchen, barefoot, bare body and all. When she stood in front of him, he tapped her nose and leaned into her, “I would have just made the eggs how I liked. Really Rey, for a smart girl you are very dumb. Eggs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scrunched her nose at him and shrugged, “Fried, hard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around, “That’s fucking gross, Rey. Scrambled it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are such an asshole Ben!” She swatted at his back stomped on the ground. He turned back to her and lifted her. She squealed when he carried her to the bedroom and plopped her on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is the fucking grossest thing I ever heard,” he said as he pulled down his boxers and caged her in, kissing her lips. He found himself being gentle with her mouth, everywhere else he would be close to bruising, but her mouth was precious and sweet. She pressed her lips together when he pulled away for a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, please, can I at least brush my teeth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head,stood at the edge of the bed, and pulled her legs, plopping them down so her feet dangled on the floor. He licked her nipple, and she sighed. He kissed slowly down her belly, and she whimpered. He opened his mouth on her pussy, and she moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you down here baby?” He whispered into her folds, “Still sore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not very,” she shuddered when he circled his thumb on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid a finger up and down her small slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So wet already,” he said and brought the same fingers up to her mouth. She sucked without command, “Are you always like this or…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just when I’m around you,” she mumbled and opened her mouth back to his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even in class?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soaked, Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the whole weekend, Rey thought she could handle his cock without prep. He braced himself on her hips and slid his head in, and she whined back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beeeen,” she said through her nose, trying to take deep breaths… <em>just like in yoga</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slipped in and out of her getting deeper little by little, all the while grunting through his teeth, “Filthy. So filthy with my cum. Dirty little baby whore. My little weekend fuck toy. Letting her professor stretch out her tiny tight pussy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was fully inside he held her tight and leaned into her body. He was heavy and solid, inside and out of her. He was dirty too. His musky hair smelled like sweat and his back was just a little tacky from the whole weekend. <em>Dirty. Filthy. So sexy.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a tight hole…” he whispered in her ear before he licked it and made her shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rocked into her with his whole torso curled around her, and she immediately felt the overwhelming headiness of her orgasm. He knew where her cum button was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck Daddy… Oh my God…” she choked under him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So responsive. So fucking cute,” he said, fucking her harder and faster, “Coming baby?” She nodded, mouth open wide, unable to speak. The shock of it stilling every other thought she could possibly have, “I feel it too baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted his head and looked at her. He had a lighter shade of brown in the middle of his eyes that she didn’t notice before. The way his eyes bore into her just then, the way he held her hips tight, the way he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She lost a little part of her that liked to hold back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want this weekend to end,” she said suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me neither,” he said immediately. His cock got heavier and thicker inside her, and she winced at the sudden stretch. He rutted against her, still gently kissing her face but getting rougher between them. Her pussy responded, and sweet wet noises escaped from their bodies. “So fucking beautiful, little innocent angel, my baby girl… I… I… FUCK.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his face away and buried it in her shoulder, still fucking her. When she felt his face tighten against her she stroked his thick, damp hair and gently pulled his head up to look at her. His mouth was in a tight line, but eyes were still the same: dark, wanting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she sighed, “Just say it. Nothing’s going to happen. Just say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xx</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It shook him how easily it came out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face was so pretty. Soft, not smiling, not frowning, just wide and open and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accepting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lips parted, and she mouthed the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let go. His whole life he felt like a tight fist, and today, one by one, the fingers unfurled. The thumb, the pinky, the ring finger… until he was completely undone. He came inside her, and it felt like a hailstorm of emotions dropped all at once and then stopped just as suddenly. She kissed his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his jaw, and he didn’t know that even though he was spent he was still saying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you. I love you. I love you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh…” she breathed when he laid his head back on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a moment to stay there, where it was warm and safe and maybe like home, but he wasn’t sure. It should have been comfortable but it wasn’t. He shuddered when he lifted himself up and pulled himself out of her. He couldn’t look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry,” he shook his head, “I don’t know why-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” her voice was light, and when he looked at her she had a small smile on her lips, “Guys say the stupidest things when they’re coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile back at her teasing. Then she snickered, and he chuckled back. When she got up he held her by the waist and bent down to pet her nose with his finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect girl,” he tweaked her nose, and she scrunched her face at him, “Where did you even come from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed a full laugh, filling the whole cottage, with a smile so infectious it spread on his own face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>babies.</p>
<p>The review Rey was reading at the beginning came from <a href="https://www.washingtonpost.com/graphics/2020/lifestyle/2020-best-books/">this list</a> of reviews.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p>
<p>Also I have a twitter!</p>
<p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p>
<p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jackpot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I didn't expect to wait this long to update this story.</p><p>Prof B. Solo is my first love but if you haven't noticed I've been writing a few other things in between.</p><p>Thank you for hanging in there with me. Please notice the updated tags, mainly: anal and spit as lube.</p><p>Also, while we've had some soft moments between these two, don't forget some of the harsher tags like dubious consent, especially before this chapter. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve got to hand it to you son,” Han grinned broadly. “I’m impressed with your work on this collaboration.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben felt the prideful bloom in his chest and allowed it to sit a little longer than usual this time. Ben and Han were starting to get edits back for The Lost Medallion, their first novel written in collaboration. After Rey had helped him with the plot and main character details, a lot of the work of writing it started to come easily for the father and son. Han took over the reigns of plotting out the pacing of the adventure story; Ben handled the historical information. He’d go to Rey weekly with questions, thoughts, and feedback on their writing. She added that extra ‘oomph’ that it needed for Ben to feel like it was a homerun.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you talk to your agent today?” Ben asked as he pulled two frosty beers from his fridge. When Han shook his head, Ben popped the lids off. “They have a meeting with someone from Warner Brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Movie deal?” Han asked, unable to hide his impressed tone as he sipped the beer. “That's something new. We’re not even published yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“World moves fast Dad,” Ben shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“This story is very special,” Han said reverently. “All because of you, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t take all the credit-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you son.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben didn’t know how to handle the cold shock to his system. He didn’t know how much he wanted Han to say that to him, until the words left his lips. He didn’t know it would make him cry, He was so overcome with emotion that he skipped that part where he scolded himself for being weak, and let the stubborn tears fall. Ben took a shaky sip of his beer and turned away, hoping Han didn’t notice his tears. He wasn’t so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Han said quietly, “I know our relationship is not… It’s not ideal. I’m sorry about that and-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Ben managed to mumble. “We don’t have to talk about all that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben waved off all the months Han spent away, all the times Ben would stare out the window and wonder if his father was thinking about him, all the times he would call and get forwarded to his voicemail. He waved them off to that box in his head that he normally tried to keep shut.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned on the counter and tapped his foot idly, letting his head run through what to say next. It was the most uncomfortable he had been with his father. Emotions weren’t encouraged in the Solo household, only because there was never anything to get emotional about. On the tip of his tongue was “I love you.” Something he found easy to say lately, with Rey writhing under him, her eyes pleading for him to say it. Another thought he put back in a box. This one gently tied with a pretty bow. That was one of his favorite thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, his wet eyes meeting Han’s sad ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>“Will you at least tell me his name?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was happily gathering her duffel bag, humming to herself, and twirling her freshly done hair. Her heart fluttered, ready for the night she was going to spend in Ben’s bed. Rose’s question made her pause and flush quickly.</p><p> </p><p>She knew this was coming. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you like to be private,” Rose said gently. “But it’s been months and I think I’ve been pretty patient. Do you want to tell me who it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked up from where she was standing and felt her heart break when she saw Rose’s face. Rey never had a mother, but she imagined that’s how a mother looked when she was faced with a tough decision in speaking with their child. Rose’s very few worry lines creased her forehead and her hands were tightened in two small fists at her side.</p><p> </p><p>Rose was right. Rey had been keeping Ben a secret this whole semester. That’s how Ben and Rey both wanted it, at least for now with him being her professor and all. She didn’t spend <em>every</em> weekend at his place, but most. When she didn’t spend the weekend, they’d find an excuse to mess around during the week, like today. During the week she’d beam at him in class, watch him lazily present the basic lectures, all the while so wet and so horny. He looked so damn good in those tight pants and man buns.</p><p> </p><p>The weekends were their little escapes from reality. Where he wasn’t her teacher, and she wasn’t his student, and they both pretended the two days of sex, and food, and movies, and domesticity would last forever. But it always ended. He would order an Uber for her and refuse to give her a kiss goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>It stung. The quick close of a book he shut on weekends. One moment he tenderly kissed her, murmuring that he loved her, telling her that she was perfect and made for him, and that he never wanted the weekends to end. However, as soon as the weekend ended he became cold and distant again, putting on a mask as if he were shutting the door in her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please ask me to stay. Just. Look at me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t. He’d keep his nose in his book, or cooking. He’d sometimes hide in his bedroom. Whatever he could do to avoid watching her drag her feet to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, fine,” Rose said gently. “You don’t have to tell me his name. Maybe tell me something? Anything. I’m just… curious you know? Is it serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Rey said quickly, “It’s not serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… It's been like four months, almost every weekend. Sometimes during the week,” Rose pointed out. “It’s not serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems to make you pretty happy,” Rose said. “Do you <em>want</em> it to be serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey paused before answering, her thoughts meandering back to where they always go every night. How she wished it was serious. How she wished he meant that he loved her. How she questioned even her own wishes. Because if he really did love her, and really did care about her, didn’t that mean he was going to leave eventually?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s how it worked right? At least in my case.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to answer that,” Rose said quickly, perhaps noticing Rey’s hesitation. “I just want you to be happy and… you seem sort of in a cloud. I don’t know if that’s good or bad. Just a thought though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” Rey nodded. Her phone buzzed. “My ride's here. I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Rey completed her final, gathered her things, and headed to the back of the lecture hall where Ben sat at his own small desk, clicking away on his laptop. He heard her approaching and waved his hand towards a small box at his feet, housing a few test booklets. She dropped her test in and paused near him.</p><p> </p><p>What was it about a single plain, thin white T-shirt that made her belly whirl? Was it how he filled it out completely, and then some? How his shoulders bulged, and how she could see the outline of the muscles on his chest? Was it how she could tell how cold it was by the hard pebbling of his nipples protruding through the fabric? Maybe it was how it didn’t quite fit at the bottom and she could see his tight belly, his creamy skin with a patch of dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need something?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She shivered when she was found out and met his eyes. He was doing that thing where he rested his head on his thick palm, elbow on the table. Acting like he was bored. It would become her default image of him when she thought of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of…” she pursed her lips. “Um… after class? Can we…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to see my agent,” he scrunched his face at her. “Is it important?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shifted her weight on the balls of her feet and opened her mouth, almost immediately closing it after. The talk with Rose had been on her mind almost constantly for a few days, and she needed to hash it out with Ben. This wasn’t the time, but it <em>was</em> important.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she admitted, “But let’s talk la-”</p><p> </p><p>“Over here,” Ben said as he got up and turned to the back of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>She followed him up a few steps to a room in the center. He opened a door and she found herself in the audio video room of the lecture hall. Little buttons and knobs on a big table in front of a couple chairs spanned the small area. The door closed with a silent shut. She looked out the large window.</p><p> </p><p>“No one can hear you in here,” Ben said in an even tone. “It’s soundproof.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Rey asked as she explored the small space. All the students in the hall were turned around, busy scribbling in the blue test booklets. She still felt heard, watched. She scrunched her face in disbelief. “They can’t hear us?”</p><p> </p><p>“SUCK MY DICK, WHORE!” Ben bellowed. Rey flinched and gasped, but watched the hall. No one perked their ears, no one turned around, no one heard him. They laughed together. It felt familiar, but oddly strange outside of his home. </p><p> </p><p>“See? So…” He took the liberty of hooking a finger in her waistband and pulled her to him. “Tell me then. What’s on your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Rey huffed as he slid his hot, thick tongue on her neck and slipped his hand under her shirt. “Ben… they can see us…”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s looking,” he grunted against her skin, starting to pull her shirt over her head. “It’s so fucking hot though…”</p><p> </p><p>She squirmed as his hands smoothed over her sensitive nipples, and he yanked her shirt off. “Ben… don’t,” she felt her whole body heat from her belly to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” He murmured as he pinched her nipples and mouthed kisses into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” she gulped. “Semester’s over and… I don’t have to take any more classes from you… Oh fuck, Daddy..”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm…” he said, and she tried to resist how her pussy throbbed when he nudged her shorts down her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I think w-we don’t have to be a secret anymore,” she shuddered when he managed to pull her shorts all the way off. She held her breasts together with her arms and felt more exposed than ever in the little room.</p><p> </p><p>“You trying to cover yourself, little whore?” He said, palming his dick through his pants. He unzipped himself and pushed her into the desk. “Palms on the desk, bend over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear what I said Ben?” She shrieked quietly, still afraid everyone could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” he said, and she found herself with her hands on the table, bending over the desk, ever so compliant to his commands. “Don’t be fucking stupid though, that’s a horrible idea. I thought you were smart.” </p><p> </p><p>She heard his pants fall to the floor, and then felt his stiff length slot between her asscheeks. She whimpered and whined when he slid his cockhead on her clit. “You’re still just a dumb fucking slut, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be sneaking around anymore,” she said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He has to listen. I won’t give up on this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her brain was malfunctioning, so attuned to wanting to please him; she still arched her back and allowed him to tease her clit with his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to sneak around now,” she whispered. “That’s a good thing, right? Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please…” he murmured back, “I do like when you say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not fucking listening Ben,” she said as she hiked herself up. She was about to turn around but she couldn’t. He pushed her back down forcefully on the desk with one hand. “Ow, what the fuck Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being stupid-“</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that- ah…” She felt an unfamiliar ache behind her. A little burning sensation on her backside. He slipped the tip of his finger inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, that’s not the right hole,” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being a brat,” he growled and gripped her waist with his other hand, pulling her severely into his thighs, his cock slapping her wet pussy. “Go ahead and fucking scream. No one can hear you. But you’re going to listen while I explain why we can’t just be out in the open.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” she gulped. Then he let out a smacking noise from his mouth and spilled warm, wet liquid on her butthole.</p><p> </p><p>He spat on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking call me that,” he barked and slid his finger in a little bit more. It wasn’t as harsh as the first entrance, but she still winced.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?” she sobbed. “Daddy… it hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed blissfully, and it made her feel light and happy in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daddy is pleased.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know sweetheart,” she heard the pout in his mouth, and she started to relax. “But I promise this will be so good baby. I’ll go slower then. I won’t hurt you anymore. Do this for daddy ok? You’re being bad, and I think you need to make up for it. Deep breaths, you’re already doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ok Daddy,” she found herself saying. She stared out into the sea of students. They were all scribbling away, focused and determined. She worried about when someone would finish and turn towards the back.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” he said soothingly. “Just another breath ok?”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled, and when she exhaled, he pushed the rest of his finger in. It was smooth and a little slippery from his spit. She relaxed her forbidden muscle for him, and he pulled his finger out and pumped back into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that’s so hot Rey,” he sighed. “Ok, keep breathing... “ he shot another load of his saliva down on her, and she shuddered at the filth. “You know, we have got ourselves in a conundrum with our little arrangement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, Daddy…” she whined as she felt a second finger enter her. It was a pleasure pain that she had not felt before. Her head spun, and she braced herself on the desk with little whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl… So… have you once thought about how you’re sleeping with Han and Leia Solo’s son?” he asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Yes? Noooo. Oh God,” he snaked his hand to her front and circled his fingers on her clit. The stimulation soothed her. “Daddy. Oh thank you… please…”</p><p> </p><p>“Han and Leia, who awarded you the Millenium Scholarship?” he said, and she started to groan at the throbbing in her pussy, the heat in her butthole. Her eyes trained on the other students, praying they wouldn’t finish their tests while her holes were getting filled. “You’re fucking their son,” he repeated, as if he was telling a child to go to their room. “Can you imagine what the school will do if they found out about that?”</p><p> </p><p>He spat on her again, and she sobbed at it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do I like it? Please…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As if he could read her mind he spat on her again as he pumped his two fingers in her and then he circled harder and faster into her clit when she felt the third finger start to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god,” she shook into him, finding her body learning to accept the stretch, breathing deep, in and out.</p><p> </p><p>“What a good girl,” he praised. “A good little slut, taking her professor. Such a hot little butthole primed and ready for my dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey collapsed onto the desk and gyrated her pussy into his fingers, feeling the mounting climax growing in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right little whore, come on daddy's fingers,” he said. “Because I’m going to tell you right now that you are going to have to come on me in secret for the foreseeable future, sweetheart. If we are all out in the open with how I fuck all your little holes then you, my dear, will be kicked out of school with your cushy scholarship taken away. Do you want that?”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe she was coming. His little speech, however condescending and smug it was, along with how he pumped his fingers inside her and flicked her clit faster and harder, sent her reeling, and she sobbed into her hands as she reached her orgasm. She couldn’t even uncover her face, the humiliation was far too great.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” he said, and she would have felt so much anger if she wasn’t so debauched, and red, and embarrassed. She started to get up to gather her things but he held her down as he pulled his fingers out of her, and she stilled. He slid his cock between her cheeks, entering it into the hole he just emptied.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy… daddy… wait…” she whimpered tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said firmly and again, he spat; this time she felt tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted to wait for a special occasion,” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK,” she heard him swallow as he nudged his thick shaft inside her. “Shut up slut. Shut up shut up shut up…” he chanted and spat on her again as he slid father and farther inside her.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered the first time he fucked her. At the concert. How she had to take deep breaths for his big cock. And even though he primed her butthole for this, it was still a stretch, and she kept breathing. Two seconds in, two seconds out… and soon he was bottomed out, and she felt so full, so hot inside there, but also wet and slippery and aroused with embarrassment. He grasped her face and pulled it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackpot,” he whispered. “Open your eyes. Look.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her lids and warily stared at the back of her classmates’ heads.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re at least two levels smarter than anyone out there,” he said, and she felt him pull back and fuck back into her. He stifled a groan. “But you’re still just a lousy filthy slut, getting her ass fucked like a used whore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Daddy,” she sobbed, and he pulled out and bucked into her again.</p><p> </p><p>“God fucking damnit fucking tightest hole,” he hissed through his teeth. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Rey licked her lips and braced herself up on her palms before turning her face to look at him. “I… like it Daddy,” she smiled. “Fuck me Daddy. Give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” his face was red and whole body tense. Everytime he pulled back, he’d bottom out with a hard smack between their two bodies.</p><p> </p><p>“Whore,” smack!</p><p>“Filth,” smack!</p><p>“SLUT,” smack! Smack! Smack!</p><p> </p><p>She was impressed with how easily her ass took his dick, and then confused as she felt the coil in her belly compressing, the orgasm ready to escape again. <em>Did girls come when they got buttfucked?</em> She never believed in that, but as he lost himself to the rhythm, his own filthy journey, she bucked back into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck baby you must like it. God you’re so fucking perfect. Tightest asshole, fuck you’re such a good girl, little angel, my straight A student, bent over taking my cock in her ass… Fuck fuck fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>She tightened everywhere and lost sight of the students in front of her, everything blurring and her whole body becoming one tight nerve for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he said. And she felt her heart warm and her orgasm pulse out of her as his own hot spend rushed inside her butt. It was sweeter and more intimate than she ever thought it would be. “I love you Rey. I love you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Rey said, and she immediately clasped her hand to her mouth. <em>Is this how he felt when he said it the first time?</em> It was unexpected and strange, but also natural and comfortable and soothing.</p><p> </p><p>He was silent when he pulled out of her. He lifted her gently and spun her to look at him. He caressed her cheek and lifted her chin so she would look at him.</p><p> </p><p>An he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is that me crying?</p><p>NO. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO JUST BE PORN.</p><p>----</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p> </p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe this story is almost coming to an end. Thank you to everyone who has been hanging in there in real time. I have the first draft of the last 2 chapters written. They just need to be edited a few times and they're good to go. Expect regular updates in the next 2 Mondays.</p><p>Please notice the new tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so beautiful… and delicate, and gentle, and elegant, and blue. Chandrila University purchased an entire kaleidoscope of Blue Morphos for the spring semester, and Ben was in the lab almost every day to eagerly study them.</p><p> </p><p>There were few things in this world that calmed the turmoil of his thoughts. His sweet Rey, being one, and the butterflies being the other. He was fully aware that one of his biggest problems was that he spent too much time battling himself out in his head, telling himself he was unworthy, how he was disgusted with himself. In the past, he would drown those voices out with meaningless sex or partying, but nothing really drowned the frustrations out like Rey and the butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t be around Rey all the time. He didn’t let himself.</p><p> </p><p>He took every chance he could to breathe in the sweet life that Rey offered, kept busy with work, and studied the Blue Morphos as much as he could. The butterflies gave him another form of escape from his unwanted thoughts. They allowed him to keep those thoughts in their boxes, tied up tight. He used to make fun of people for finding solace in their pets. The saying “They love me no matter what” always made him scoff. Though now, he was starting to understand it, in the way he adored the butterflies. He didn’t equate it to the same feelings, but there was something special there. The way he could concentrate on them was unnatural in his normal life.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you noticed this?” Ben asked Phasma.</p><p> </p><p>He had been in the lab with her for nearly an hour in silence. His voice startled her, and she shook her head slightly. She was busy with a case of grasshoppers and looked up from her magnifying glasses with an eye roll. He was visiting a lot lately, and she did not hide how irritated she was about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, how some of the females have a little yellow spot on their feet?” she asked with a frustrated huff.</p><p> </p><p>“No, smart ass,” he said, shaking his head. He pointed out the yellow spots about a month ago, and he thought he was being sly with his excitement, being the first to catch it, but he was not. A few grad students saw it days before him. “But it is specific to those with yellow. Have you noticed they share nectar?”</p><p> </p><p>Phasma glared at him and got up to join him at his own case.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she crouched at the case and peered inside. “What makes you think they’re doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben tried to hide his smile from Phasma as she studied the butterflies. She was starting to take his observations seriously, and it delighted him. He wasn’t just some novice asshole to her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at her,” Ben pointed at a butterfly who was collecting nectar from the flower.</p><p> </p><p>The butterfly shifted delicately inside the petals, and after a moment fluttered to a male butterfly perching on a nearby stick. She extended her proboscis, a little straw-like tube on the front of her head, and then he extended his as well, and they touched.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen this before,” Phasma remarked with an excited tone that made Ben’s belly flip. “When did you start to notice this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just now,” he said quickly, her excitement fueling his own.</p><p> </p><p>She stood and turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’ve made yourself useful in here after all,” she joked. “I’m going to have to ask you to turn in some of your notes when you’re through here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, professor.” He made a face at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a dick,” she said as she walked back to her grasshoppers. “And don’t make that joke about this being a hobby anymore. You’re onto something this time, Solo.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the end of the school year, and everyone was packing up, saying goodbyes and getting excited to get back to their families. Rey took down her few belongings quickly and said a tearful goodbye to Rose. Rose was happy to have a place to go back to with her boyfriend, Hux, and Rey gushed over Rose’s excitement and luck with him.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want to discuss her own arrangement over the summer.</p><p> </p><p>Rey found a part time job near campus, a little pizza joint. She signed up for community college classes to keep herself busy. She didn’t tell Rose where she’d be staying, but she got the feeling Rose already knew since Rose didn’t pry her for information this time.</p><p> </p><p>They hugged, they cried, they kissed each other’s teary cheeks, and then Rey made her way to Ben’s cottage. She was surprised when he made the offer for her to stay there over the summer, since he was still keeping her at arm's length in the past few months. Especially since she let the L-word slip that one time. And then the dozen or so times after that. Neither of them spoke at length about it. Once, he smiled and said it back, but only after a particularly intense session. She still allowed her body to feel the cascade of affection when he poured “I love you” onto her skin when he came, but she stifled her own in fear of scaring him away. This school semester with him, while confusing, had been the best months of her life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At least someone wants me around.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She daydreamed about learning how to cook for him in his cottage, walks in his neighborhood at twilight, sweaty Sundays in his bed, being covered head to toe in his cum just like he liked.</p><p> </p><p>But he announced his book tour was to start as soon as the semester ended and Rey’s hopes for a summer filled with domesticity ended.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted someone to water his plants.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben poured an unknown amount of antacids into his mouth, crunched them down, and chased the chalky substance with a glass of milk. He hadn’t been this stressed since his first novel released. He remembered cutting his phone apps down to a bare minimum and blocking sites on his computer, even going as far as blocking his agent from contacting him for awhile because he didn’t want to get notifications of any criticism.</p><p> </p><p>But this time, he let the floodgates open on the reviews. A certain small whore taught him that a little praise never hurt anyone. Besides, Han kept texting him bits of the reviews and saying things like, “that was your idea” and “I’m so proud of you.” Ben thought he would find peace in the prideful glow it created, but it upset his already turbulent stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Rey came by that night with all her things, and they made love. He sobbed his praises, his “I love yous” to her, and it felt less genuine than the last time. Her eyes pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go,” they said.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted so badly to comfort her, but he was also frustrated at himself for not knowing how.</p><p> </p><p>He chalked all the stress up to how busy the release of the novel made him. There was already a movie deal. They signed the papers a few weeks ago. The critics loved it. It debuted #1 on the NY times best sellers list and was starting to collect awards. It was all happening very quickly, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Rey congratulated him, and he felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait to get out of the house when she walked into his cottage.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey enjoyed her Summer at Ben’s place. She had never lived alone before, and she loved it very much. She liked the quiet mornings in his kitchen making coffee for one. She made a little garden outside of flowers and fresh herbs. She liked talking to the plants and tweeting at the birds who visited on the bath. She rode her bike on the quiet streets and made friends with the old lady next door.</p><p> </p><p>She kept busy with work and school and made friends in both areas, sometimes entertaining a movie night or game night at the cottage.</p><p> </p><p>She missed Ben though. They’d text everyday at first, and talked a lot. He liked the video chats where he would instruct her where to put the toys she bought herself, but as the weeks passed on, the texts would become less and less frequent and the conversations even more so.</p><p> </p><p>He said he was just so busy and tired. She believed him, but every day he went ignoring her, her heart broke a little bit more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is it. This is the part where someone leaves me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was another thing though too. Something else that made her belly flip anxiously. It was a growing anger. It started when she heard about the movie deal through twitter. Her first thought was “why didn’t he tell me?” When she texted him congrats on the matter, he never responded. It bothered her enough to look into more news he wasn’t telling her about. She was aware of the book’s success; the critics loved it, and it was a bestseller. Of course it was; she helped him through the whole process, and she knew this was a golden novel. She thought the knowledge of whatever she found on the internet would settle her brain and her belly but it only made it worse. The several awards they were being awarded disgusted her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I feeling like this? Why aren’t I happy for him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pushed away the obvious thought: <em>Because I wrote half of that novel.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>What is credit anyway? Did I really write it?</em> She thought about their late night conversations, how she spouted off her random head cannons and thoughts, and how she came to him with entire scenes mapped out on pen and paper. She even read the finished product and recognized a little of her voice there and entire spans of chapters in her hand, but she didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were a team right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In her searches she found a few interviews of him talking about the accolades, and he seemed shy about it, unable to take credit.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how it all happened,” was the energy he brought to the table.</p><p> </p><p>It all felt ok, enough for her to stomach, until she played a podcast interview.</p><p> </p><p>The interviewer sounded like a young female with a girlish voice, and she was obviously attracted to Prof B Solo. Rey rolled her eyes when she heard her giggle at his stupid jokes and how she praised and adored him. Rey could feel her puppy dog eyes on him. She could also feel his wolf eyes on her, and she fought the urge to fume in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me about your latest collaboration with Han,” the interviewer said. “Where did you get the inspiration for the story?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s hard to say really, my father and I worked together on this. We just vibed off of each other and the novel came out of it. Thankfully people like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I adore it, it’s become my favorite novel of the year,” she gushed. “I realize this is a strange question, but my audience wants me to ask about the love scene-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Rey saw red. It was one she specifically wrote, based on their time at Outside Lands.</p><p> </p><p>“Public sex,” the interviewer’s voice hushed to a whisper, and Ben coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very intimate. Can you tell me more about this scene?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what specifically do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was this based on a true story? Was it with a special someone?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, and Rey imagined the interviewer scooting closer to him, maybe trailing her grubby paws on his big biceps.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to think it could be just anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice. It was too quiet, like she was close enough to hear him whisper</p><p> </p><p>“Like… a certain someone that likes reading your books?”</p><p> </p><p>She had a small hiccup, like a short chuckle. Like someone touched her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackpot.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey threw her phone across the room, tears already in her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three months on the road felt like an eternity. Ben was excited to be home in his own bed, eating his own food, kissing his own girl, fucking his own whore.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about Rey a lot, more than he cared to admit. He probably thought about her every single waking moment of his day. Sometimes he’d think about what she was probably doing or wearing, or not wearing. Sometimes he’d think about things she did and said. How she said she loved him that handful of times. How he was probably more afraid of it than she obviously was. But most of the time he thought about how he was going to quit the university after this year, and maybe they could actually be out in the open about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>He cringed at the word because in many ways they were really just fuck buddies, but in certain moments, like when she held his face when he said he loved her, or when he carried her to his bed from the couch when she fell asleep, or that he knew exactly how much sugar to put in her coffee… They were much more than fuck buddies. </p><p> </p><p>His time on the road was full of temptation. His father was a fucking hound dog, not hiding how how he delighted in the book groupies attention. Ben thought it was a little funny at first when Han entertained a few women at the hotel bar one night, but it soon disgusted him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this what he was doing while he was away when I was growing up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben had a girl at home that he didn’t want to hurt. But with every interview, every compliment, every signature inside the book, every time someone even said the book’s title, Ben felt the acid build in his belly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FRAUD.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The box for this thought was getting full. It would bust open at the end of the night, and Ben would lie in bed in a cold sweat wishing Rey were near him, while also avoiding all contact with her more and more as the weeks went by. Her lingering presence in his head was enough to make him vomit from guilt.</p><p> </p><p>It was exhausting. By the time he was home, it was as if he was limping to the finish line. He just wanted to lay down with her, breathe her sweet smell and feel her warm skin. That’s all.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to his home expecting soft music, something nice cooking, candles burning and his warm girl relaxing in front of the tv. His dick was hard just thinking about it. Instead, he swung open the door to a dark, quiet house. He dropped his things on the ground and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Rey?” he called out. He walked through and found her at his desk, hovered over her computer and wrapped in a blanket, all disheveled hair and messy looking. She didn’t look up when he approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up, and his heart broke. Her eyes were bloodshot, mouth dry and skinnier than she was when he left. She didn’t smile. She didn’t even get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she mumbled and continued typing on her laptop. “Just a second.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the laptop closed slowly so she could take her fingers back before it shut.</p><p> </p><p>"I was expecting you to be happier when I got home. Excited, even. My good little whore is always excited to see me." She kept her eyes down, away from him, and Ben grew frustrated. "Are you writing something? Is that why you're fucking ignoring me? Did you have a breakthrough?"</p><p> </p><p>Rey stood, and he saw her lip tremble, her hands in fists at her sides.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” he sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know the book was going to be this big of a hit,” she said, tears forming in her eyes. “I didn’t know you were going to use so many of my ideas. I thought you were going to take my notes and write it yourself. I didn’t think you were going to send those in and pass it off as your own work-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” he spat out. “You’ve been hovered over your desk, barely eating, not showering because I used some of your ideas? You said I could!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t know it was going to do so well! You have a fucking movie deal you could have told me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing is set in stone yet,” Ben said quickly. “Sweetheart, you look… terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you,” she shot back. “But at least I’m not a fucking hack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you Rey,” Ben stalked away and turned his back on  her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking bitch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What, is your little heart broken?” she ground out. “What’s wrong? Are you exhausted from fucking dozens of bitches in every city?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ben whipped around and met her eyes. She looked like a small, enraged mountain lion, ready to attack. “You think I’ve been fucking around? I should have been fucking around. I could have had anything I wanted out there, but I kept it in my pants for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow thank you!” She started to gather her things, her computer, notebooks, haphazardly shoving them into her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know why now, I thought I gave a shit about you,” he strained against himself, resisting to stalk across the room and pull her bag away from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t give a shit about anything but yourself-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Until you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you even see what it means for me to have this kind of success?” he spat out his words so desperately he didn’t take a moment to think. “Don’t you see that I could quit the university after this year and you and I don’t have to sneak around-”</p><p> </p><p>“THIS IS NOT YOUR SUCCESS. IT IS MY SUCCESS.”</p><p> </p><p>She was panting and bearing her teeth at him. His entire face felt like it was going to explode. Just five minutes ago all he wanted in this whole world was her in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You should fucking talk sweetheart. All you give a shit about is yourself and your success and your little glories,” he spoke barely above a whisper and it hurt him to see her flinch at every word. But he didn’t tell himself to stop. “And it makes so much sense now why you never got adopted, why you don’t have real friendships, why you cling to whatever you and I have, but that shit isn’t real either because you don’t know how to be with someone. Because you’re nobody from nothing and you always will be.”</p><p> </p><p>He was crying.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He was still crying when she left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was thankful for Rose, who had her own place for the semester. She took her in that night with no questions, just a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry on. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a week. School started, and Rey still hadn’t spoken to Ben since that day.</p><p> </p><p>Before Ben came home, she was frantically collecting all the evidence that the novel was her idea from the start. Their emails, pictures of notes on his books, reference books he had on his shelf… all of it. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do with it. She just wanted to know for her own sanity that this was her creation. She did this. She was the reason he and his father were winning some big awards, making a big Hollywood movie.</p><p> </p><p>She had some disorganized plan to talk to him again, to see him again, but she wasn’t ready. It had been on the tip of everyone’s lips at the school, how Prof B Solo got a movie deal, how he and his father were bigshots and how <em>wow</em>, now maybe the school is famous.</p><p> </p><p>It was so much buzz that she felt disgusted and frustrated. She wanted to be calm and breezy when she talked to him again. She thought she was doing a great job avoiding him until she heard his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” she knew that tone anywhere. He was relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Rey spun around from the line she was standing in for coffee and there he was. His back was turned but of course who could mistake that man bun and those broad shoulders? That was Ben. She could see he was leaned in on the table talking quietly but intently with a cute blonde coed. Rey felt her heart fall to the bottom of her feet.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t make out what he was saying to her, with him turned away. Just a few words: Fascinating, interesting, delight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s face was lit up and leaned in, glossy lips in a pouty smile and eyes as wide as a disney princess.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He never sat with me out in public like this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach turned her heart in circles, and she felt her eyes fill with tears.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was speaking, and she watched Ben nod and agree with whatever she was saying. Rey found herself walking right by just to get a glimpse of his face or to feel the heat of him as she passed, but all she got was one word he said to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackpot.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sprinted away, tears spilling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So it’s only the butterflies with the yellow feet?” Ben confirmed with the grad student in front of him. “No other butterfly then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct,” she nodded. “And just female to male, at least that’s what I’ve observed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” he said. “This is all just so fascinating. And we were able to secure more Blue Morphos for observation?”</p><p> </p><p>“We,” the grad student said the word with emphasis. He laughed, probably a cue she got from Phasma. “We got more Blue Morphos, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I just find it so very interesting,” he shrugged. “They’re an absolute delight to observe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your findings have been talked about a lot with the students,” she said. “We were hoping you could guest speak at one of Professor Phasma’s classes…”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt her. It was odd, feeling her in a space he wasn’t expecting Rey. It was almost a physical warmth in the direction she was standing. He didn’t turn to look. The past week without her had been harrowing. He’d look at his phone wondering if he should contact her or wondering if she had contacted him. The words “I’m sorry” lived on the tip of his tongue, but he kept them there. This was not familiar territory for him, a fight with his girlfriend? Another stupid thought that kept him up at night. He was hoping something like this would happen. That they would run into each other on campus, and hopefully something about her would make those two words jump out of his mouth or something about him would make her comply with him like usual.</p><p> </p><p>She finally walked by from behind him, and she turned. Her face was hurt and almost crying, a little pout and widened eyes. This wasn’t what he was expecting, and he hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey, baby, don’t be upset.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“All of the students have been talking about you and wondering if you could come in and just talk about your process with the Blue Morphos,” the grad student said and leaned in. “Professor Phasma actually agreed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben was shocked that ol’ Phas actually wanted him to speak with her students.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackpot,” he said suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to find Rey, but she was gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What if, hypothetically. What if I knew someone was plagiarizing, what then?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sat in Professor Leia’s office drinking tea and feeling more comfortable talking to her than she had been when she talked to anyone else in her life. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me if you should rat out another writer?” Leia asked easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone used my ideas,” Rey said carefully. “And did not give me credit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you give this person permission to use your ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Rey said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that you were probably not going to get credit for those ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a student?”</p><p> </p><p>“He goes here,” Rey shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“The consequences of this would be…”</p><p> </p><p>“Harsh,” Rey finished her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evidence then? It’s obvious it’s your ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Leia took a moment and sighed as she sat back in her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Think about the scope of the consequences. What will happen to everyone? What will happen to you? Is the outcome for this person attractive to you? Is that what you want for someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Leia leaned in closer, her gaze firm and commanding. “Do you want to ruin someone?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She wasn’t even angry. She wasn’t crying, either. Rey felt like a robot when she got back to her dorm room and sat down at the computer. Rose was out, and it was quiet and dusty in the room, dusk settling into their little living space.</p><p> </p><p>Rey opened her email account and uploaded dozens of pictures and files. As they all saved to a zip file, she typed out a simple email, cc’d to ten different recipients.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To whom this may concern,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enclosed is hard evidence that Ben Solo is a fraud.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sincerely,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rey Niima</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was only when she hit send that she felt a single tear fall from her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand how you could have taken credit for all this work. How is this even possible? You’re a strong enough writer, you didn’t need to steal this woman’s work.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s cottage was in shambles. When he heard the news of Rey’s email, he broke almost all his dishes, threw his entire shelf of books to the floor, and when that didn’t calm him down, he tore his couch up like a rabid bear. He was sweaty and panting when his father called him, and he answered it with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought she was helping me throw around ideas. She gave me full permission to use all of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Han’s voice on the other line turned gravely and dark. “You know this is bad. This is really bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe… fuck. Maybe I could talk to her-”</p><p> </p><p>“She sent it to the Times,” Han interrupted. “But… I don’t understand. This is your student. This is one of the Millenium Scholarship holders. I don’t understand why you were working with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben didn’t answer. He heard his father breathe over the phone as he sat down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there something going on between you two?” Han finally asked. “Because… Son, that could change things. That changes her credibility, you know. Were you sleeping with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben thought about Rey. He looked around at his torn up cottage and remembered how she sat on his couch, crying that she couldn’t write. He remembered how she swatted his butt with a spatula, leading to them making love on the kitchen floor. He thought about how he liked to pick her up from his desk and twirl her when she was working too much in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I wasn’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cries*</p><p>---</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A New Species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are, the Chapter 8 of I Got It: A New Species.</p><p>Thank you to everyone that has been following along so far. I've laughed and cried throughout this whole experience and your comments were the fuel that kept me going when it wasn't so easy.</p><p>Last chapter was hard. We got very mixed opinions on the last, very angsty chapter. This story is tagged HEA and I really hope y'all like this ending. These two crazy kids mean the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Four Years Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey stood barefoot on her balcony, breeze tickling her hair, and stared at the ocean with a hapless smile. She moved to Southern California the summer after she graduated from Chandrila, and every night for a year, she liked to go on her balcony and meditate: an attempt to be therapeutic, to be good to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Not that her life needed her to push the good into it. She enjoyed her time there by the beach, with her dog, her book clubs, and her work.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was attempting to write a follow up to her debut novel. Her writing was at a bit of a standstill at the time. Her belly felt heavy whenever she thought too hard about her lack of writing, her lack of inspiration. She hadn’t had writers block like this since… well, since the first year of college.</p><p> </p><p>Rey blamed nerves. Her debut novel hit shelves right after she got her degree, and it shot to number one so fast that she didn’t have time to understand her newfound fame. All of a sudden her agent was booking her tours, lectures, and interviews all over the country. Her whole summer after graduation was spent on the road.</p><p> </p><p>The fame was addicting and sadly, unfulfilling. After she finished the book tour, the hype wavered, and then she felt the pressure to follow it up with another novel.</p><p> </p><p>It scared her to death.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember your why,” she heard the ocean speak to her, and her chest felt like shattered glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” she said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>She made herself say his name every now and then. Her punishment for seeking revenge.</p><p> </p><p>The day after she sent the infamous email, Ben did not show up for his lectures. The day after that, a hired mover cleaned out his desk. Students gossiped and wondered what happened to the young professor, but nothing was said to them until a week later, when an email was sent to his students that said he was taking an indefinite sabbatical. Leia was going to take over his classes. Han stayed on, but only for a semester and then retired at the end of that year.</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt like she was going to get kicked out of school for weeks. She was always looking over her shoulder, waiting for Leia to pull her into her office and tell her that she was going to be taken from the scholarship program, but nothing like that happened. It was as if they wanted to pretend the scandal didn’t exist. So, Rey continued with her studies and writing, always seeking her why.</p><p> </p><p>That was his legacy to her; the biggest lesson in their sordid relationship came to mind whenever she sat down to write: Answer why first. The words flowed easily after that.</p><p> </p><p>Rey tried to find him after a week passed. She tried calling him and texting him, but got no answer, no text back. She emailed him, but he did not respond. She went to his cottage to knock on the door, but she found it completely empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where did you go, Ben?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey cried for weeks about it. His complete disappearance. How he never said goodbye. How he wasn’t even angry enough to retaliate. He just disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>But little by little, the fog of his memory lifted. It was a smile after a slice of pizza here, a rush of endorphins after a bike ride there, a nice long belly laugh with Rose, and Rey found her light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down in front of her computer and said:</p><p> </p><p>“You, that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, she wrote. She took a week off of school and holed up in her dorm room with Cheez-Its and soda. She only left to wash up and use the restroom. Rey wrote her little heart out about an orphaned girl and a neglected boy, two lonely souls in outer space who find each other and complete each other in every way. The whole time she wrote, she thought about Ben. Her why. Because she missed him, and she was sorry, and maybe if he saw this he’d know.</p><p> </p><p>She sent it out to publishers thinking: “It’s not a bad story. Who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Less than a week passed, and a dozen of them came back with offers.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, the sudden attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a nobody,” Rey said to one of the agents. “But I’ve gotten more offers than I know what to do with.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the woman that ghost wrote Ben Solo’s novels,” one of the agents told her. “We’ve all been wanting to represent you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey blushed with shame and regret, and let them know the situation. She wrote a majority of the last novel, that’s it. But the scandal was too sexy. The marketing was so good. She could have written “bullshit” a million times on a piece of paper, and they thought they could sell it, but she wrote something good. Something that got people talking.</p><p> </p><p>She sat on her balcony wondering what her why was going to be now.</p><p> </p><p>Rey rubbed her eyes and sighed hard into the twilight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>About two years ago, before her novel was published, Rey ran into a tall blonde-haired woman. They were both rushing to their next class and crashed into each other, darting around the corner from opposite sides. Rey apologized to the woman, who was collecting her books from all over the ground: Principles of Insect Morphology, The Oestrid Flies, The World Encyclopedia of Butterflies and Moths.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Butterflies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, you must be from the Entomology department,” Rey said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she replied as she stood up, towering over Rey.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still have those blue butterflies?” Rey asked, her thoughts on Ben.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but-” she looked Rey up and down. “I’m sorry I don’t recognize you, are you one of our students?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Rey confessed. “I’m studying writing. Professor Solo showed me the butterflies a few years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh,” the women smiled. “Professor Solo. Of course.” She chuckled to herself. “It’s too bad he wasn’t much of a writer, right? At least he followed his real calling though.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned to leave. “Well, I hope I didn’t mess up your items too much-”</p><p> </p><p>“His true calling?” Rey asked quickly. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last I heard from him was a few months ago when he asked for my recommendation for grad school in the Entomology department at Emory,” she shrugged. “He really liked those butterflies, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey tried to not talk about Ben with anyone. The regret was too painful, but her conversations about him stayed in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You were too hasty. You were too young. You were too stupid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When she hit the send button for that wretched email, she changed every memory she had of him. The way he would look at her like she was something special. The way he said that he loved her. The relaxed moments when they were just themselves in a little cottage that smelled like coffee and mint. She could never look back on the relationship happily, always tainted with her betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should have just talked to him. Why did I pull that trigger so fast?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey said his name aloud to someone once, during an interview. They went over her novel and her future plans. A nice easy interview, and Rey felt good about the whole thing in the beginning, but then:</p><p> </p><p>“I know this may be a controversial question but I’d like to ask it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about Ben Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ha, Ben Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>And when she said his name, her whole body pulsed with sadness and anguish. Sweat gathered on her forehead, and she forced herself to take a sip of water to steady her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“The scandal regarding his writing. Did you ghost write all his novels?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Rey said, a sympathetic no. As if she were talking to Ben herself. “I heavily influenced his last novel. A majority of the text was written by me. But that’s all. In all honesty, the news behind it is very exaggerated.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did report him though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. It was important to me at the time that my work be recognized.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so important,” Rey shrugged. She felt herself settle, her heart beat slow down, the small conversation about Ben feeling therapeutic and freeing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Well, speaking of recognition, I was thinking about your thank you notes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Care to comment on those?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey thought about her thank you note in her novel. How she wrote and rewrote it more than the novel itself. How at first it was 1000 words of thank you and appreciation, then edited down to a few words. How she debated including it at all. But in the end, she kept her note simple and hoped that someone out there would find meaning in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. I’d like that to be between me and the person I’m thanking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey shut the door on the breezy night air and sat down at her desk. Her google alerts popped up a new search item, and her heart skipped as she clicked it.</p><p> </p><p>“New Species of Butterfly Unveiled at the San Francisco Japanese Garden”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Entomologist Ben Solo will be speaking at…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey teared up as she read the rest of the article. Her brain flooded with the memory of him handling the butterflies so delicately. How he spoke about them with no reservations. How that Entomology professor even pointed out that it was his true calling. Her heart felt like a builder was laying brick upon brick, making it bigger, making it heavier.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Ben,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled a book from her shelf, her own novel, and thumbed through the first pages. She opened to the thank you notes and choked on sobs when she forced herself to read it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“To: Jackpot</p><p>From: I Know”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She was in San Francisco to visit Rose, Hux, and new baby, Lily. That was <em>it</em>. That was the <em>only</em> reason she flew up to San Francisco, the city she had forsaken when she started college. Rose and Hux welcomed their first child a month ago, and Rey was planning to fly up to see them anyway. <em>That’s all</em>. It being the same weekend as Ben’s lecture was a happy coincidence. She could have waited until the next weekend, but it really was starting to be rude of her.</p><p> </p><p>Motherhood had been good to Rose. While she breathed a tired sigh a bit here and there and looked frazzled and exhausted, she had a genuine happiness that Rey envied. Hux had relaxed throughout the years, and Rey noted how his eyes widened with adoration for his little family.</p><p> </p><p>And baby Lily, she was chubby and tiny with long fingers and an easy giggle. She didn’t like it when Rey held her, but she smiled at Rey once when she waved at the young bundle of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll take it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to see him, aren’t you?” Rose whispered when Lily fell asleep on her shoulder after Hux left the house to pick up some baby supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Rey blanched and felt the sting of ice flood her veins as she avoided Rose’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know ok?” Rose said gently. “It took me awhile but I figured it out in college. It was Ben Solo huh? That professor that got fired. That’s the guy you were seeing our first year, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nodded with a dry swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t heard from him or seen him since he left Chandrila,” Rey confessed, and when Rose lifted a smirking corner of her lip at her Rey exasperated.  “Listen, I know it’s not the smartest thing to do-”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the flyer for it come through the mail a few weeks ago, and I should have texted you,” Rose interrupted. “It’s just the baby and all. It slipped my mind. You know, mom brain… anyway. Fuck the smartest thing to do, I want you to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” That took her by surprise. This was not what she was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t like how he stole your ideas and all that,” Rose shrugged. “But. Something about you has been missing since the scandal. There is a smile that doesn’t come out anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose took a moment to shush a stirring Lily and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like to talk about… stuff,” Rose pursed her lips at Rey, teasingly. “So, just listen. I think you owe it to yourself to see if that smile still exists. Or if it was all a dream. I know there are a million layers to whatever you went through with him but.” Rose kissed Lily. “I don’t know. Baby has made me soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shuddered. She was surprised when she felt the tears fall from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to see him again,” Rey confessed. She gave her friend a pained smile. “I don’t even know why.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose kissed Lily and gently sniffed her soft little head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you do though, honey.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The San Francisco Japanese Garden smelled like fantasies and looked like a dream of perfectly manicured unreal plants. Rey took a short stroll through to enjoy the scenery before heading into the small lecture hall.</p><p> </p><p>She was late. She did that on purpose. She didn’t want to sit on an uncomfortable chair, filled with anxiety looking, looking, looking, wringing her hands, and sweating. Wondering where he was, what he looked like, what he might think if and when he saw her. So, she made herself sit on her bed at the hotel room for 15 whole minutes to mediate.</p><p> </p><p>But, she should have known, no amount of meditation could prepare her for <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her heels clicked through the empty hall to the lecture.</p><p> </p><p>She heard him before she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>His <em>voice</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Even, and relaxed, and baritone. It made her heart skip a beat and her stop in her tracks. She stood outside of the lecture hall and hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>When she said his name this time, it didn’t hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The door in the back opened quietly, and it distracted him for only a moment. Tardiness used to irritate him but not so much anymore. Ben was too distracted by his own presentation, his excitement of the subject matter, to let himself be irritated anyway. He turned towards the screen and used his laser pointer to highlight the yellow feet on the Blue Morphos and continued his lecture.</p><p> </p><p>“I discovered these findings on this new subspecies five years ago. I noticed that the female Blue Morphos with yellow coloring on their feet would share nectar with a male Blue Morphos. It was always female to male with no reciprocation,” he turned back to the podium and looked back up to the audience.</p><p> </p><p>The air felt tight and cold when he took a breath, because in the back of the room, a dream shimmered in the low sunlight...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wished for this moment everyday since he left Chandrila. What he would say and what he would do. How she would look and react, maybe with a smile, dimples dotting her cheeks. Maybe with a giggle, the one that lived on her shaking shoulders. He never in his wildest dreams thought it would ever happen where he couldn’t do or say anything to her.</p><p> </p><p>He could only look.</p><p> </p><p>And it was perfect because even though he thought about this moment for four years, he still wasn’t ready.</p><p> </p><p>She sat noiselessly in the back and gave him a shy, toothless smile. Her hair was short, and she was wearing a blazer and a necklace, and she looked so smart and grown up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at the small crowd and swallowed as he quickly composed himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I found it very interesting because this kind of generosity is not common among butterflies... or I suppose in humans, for that matter,” the crowd chuckled, but all he saw was Rey smiling back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I discovered this while I was still a writer,” he used air quotes on the last word. Something he found helped him get through the whole ordeal with Rey, and his father, and old life. Another chuckle from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>His lips parted to release a sigh when he saw the twinkle in her eye, the small laugh that escaped her pretty lips.</p><p> </p><p><em>She’s laughing. I wish I could hear it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“After this discovery, I realized that my little hobby was more than just that, and I switched careers. All I wanted to do was look at butterflies like a little boy,” he shrugged, “I didn’t think I found a new subspecies when I discovered this. I didn’t think my notes were going to become published, and I didn’t think they’d let me name this beautiful creature.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, and he was the one smiling now.</p><p> </p><p>“The Sweetheart Rey.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey hung back after the lecture, trying to not watch him and his new, easy smile. He spoke to the lingering students, answering their questions. She was thankful for the moments to herself before they spoke because she just didn’t know what to do or say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Apparently just smile at him like an idiot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey watched him from the corner of her eye in his relaxed jeans and shorter hair and beard. He was still so broad that his buttons looked like they were working overtime. She only looked up at him twice, and both times he was already looking at her, smiling at her. She pretended to busy herself by looking out the windows at the garden and fiddling with her phone. She didn’t want to rush him. She wanted to relax herself. She took her breaths. Seven seconds in, seven seconds out.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, it felt better that way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My heart is leaping out of my chest because seeing old friends makes people nervous. It’s not him, it’s just the situation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard his voice before she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes slowly. He was standing in front of her, hands in his pockets with a small smirk that said everything about their past.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she choked out immediately, “I shouldn’t have sent that email. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>His smirk widened to a full smile, and he placed his heavy hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“And here I am about to say thank you for doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked three times before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you still talk to Han and Leia?”</p><p> </p><p>He sat across from her on the patio of a small cafe. He was never so thankful for a canopy of umbrellas that blocked the sun from her eyes. When they sat, she removed her sunglasses and it was as if nothing but her existed when he saw her eyes up close again.</p><p> </p><p>“I never stopped talking to mom,” Ben answered.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t seem real. It was her, for sure, but older, and funnier, and smarter, and more beautiful than he remembered, if that was even possible. Her years at school, writing and growing and becoming more of a genius than she already was, looked wonderful on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, it took about 2 years,” Ben shrugged. “It’s fine though. We never really talked before working on that book together. I think we talk more now than we ever had in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>She rested her elbows on the table and smiled as she leaned herself towards him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still so cute. Still an angel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So,” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” he smiled back as he sat back on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben Solo the butterfly expert,” her grin made him smile back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prettiest fucking smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t write after what happened,” he said and saw as she started to speak an apology, but he kept going. “I didn’t enjoy writing anyway. Well,” he paused, a small sigh as he pinched his long nose and shook his head ruefully. “I didn’t have a good why, you know? Validation from my parents wasn’t a good why for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” her voice was soft and a little sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s bullshit,” he said softly, getting lost in her eyes, her deep dimples, her pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I missed you. I missed talking about real shit like this with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I left the university immediately and holed up in a fucking Airbnb for a month. I thought I was ruined, and pathetic, a fucking fraud. A hack, like you said.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t wrong,” he said, and then paused. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m just. I’m sorry,” she echoed her apology from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you this for you to be sorry,” he said evenly. “Anyway, there were only two things I couldn’t stop thinking about, and only one of those things was acceptable for me to pursue. So I made it my mission to find out what was going on with those Blue Morphos with the yellow feet. I spent about 2 years at the Butterfly Conservatory in Manhattan as an intern. Very humbling, but I got a solid learning experience. That’s when I met Maz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Rey breathed, he saw the familiar twitch in her eye that said: <em>I’m not your only girl</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Maz is my therapist,” Ben shook a laugh, trying to bring her back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you mean that look sweetheart?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s weird to talk about Maz like she’s family, but that woman whipped me into shape,” Ben shrugged. “Or… she’s <em>whipping</em> me into shape. Anyway, I went back to school, I published my findings, and the right people noticed, and believed what I found.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and leaned further into her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fucking fascinating,” he said, letting his intensity break out. “That something so beautiful, and so delicate, is also so generous and so giving.”</p><p> </p><p>She shifted in her seat, shyly looking away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, it’s all for you. It always has been.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And never ask for anything in return,” he finished. His mouth was dry, seemingly all the moisture he had in his body traveling to his eyes. He took an uneven breath and blinked back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Rey avoided his face, looked down at her hands, her cheeks turning red, and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he continued quietly. “I was- I <em>am</em> selfish. I think about it all the time. I talk about it… about you with Maz every week. I don’t even fucking know how I got so lucky with you. I took you for granted. All I had to do was be a decent human to you, the most generous person in the whole world, and I couldn’t even do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Rey said as she looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears, almost spilling down her cheeks. “I was petty, and vengeful, and I wanted to punish you. I saw you talking to a girl in the quad. Remember? The last time we saw each other? You moved on so quickly and I was such a child I couldn’t take it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Ben sat up. His next words spoken slowly, quietly. “I’m sorry again for interrupting but, do you mean when I was talking to that grad student from the Entomology department?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sat up as her lip twitched and eyes blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Grad student?” Rey squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I was talking to a girl?” Ben asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s heart dropped as he watched the realization blanch through her face.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a student?” she shuddered and put a hand to her mouth, shaking her head at herself. “I- I put you through all this because I saw you talking to a student? I… I can’t believe-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Ben said with finality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t baby. You didn’t do anything wrong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You did this because I didn’t treat you the way my heart loved you. You did this because I am a selfish asshole. You did this, and it was the best thing that ever happened in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still the same aren’t you?” he said. “You don’t have to give anymore. Not to me at least.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached in his back pocket and pushed a book towards her.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Her book. It was hers, and it was mangled and used up like he tossed it in the dryer for three days.</p><p> </p><p>“You read it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I read it everyday,” he said quickly. “Two lonely, misunderstood, incomplete people that didn’t know they needed anyone until they met each other,” he chuckled with a wink. “The spaceships and fight scenes are fun too.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened it, and Rey took shaky breaths as he thumbed through the first few pages and read it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“To: Jackpot,” he smiled. “From: I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at her and put the book down.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were different. The intensity was still there, but now that she recognized his current state, sincerely hopeful and happy, she remembered his old eyes: intensely angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart Rey is a nice name for that butterfly,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Another pause. His lips were soft, and his wide shoulders traveled up and down with every deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I knew too, you know?” he said slowly. “I always knew.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded. “I knew since that first night.”</p><p> </p><p>Another long pause. Rey took shaky breaths and stared at the book in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you’re here, I don’t want you to leave,” he said. “I’m not going to say that I’m different now or tell you that things will be better for you or whatever bullshit people are supposed to say when you’re trying to get someone back, but there were always two things that I couldn’t stop thinking about. I have the Sweetheart Rey, but I want…”</p><p> </p><p>He held her hand. His hands were soft, and hot, and so big. And so familiar that her tears finally spilled over, and she took a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I want real, Rey,” he said, and she saw his shoulders relax and his face lift and maybe the first full breath of air he’s taken in years. “I’m sorry. I was an asshole. I’m still an asshole, but I’m less of an asshole now. Whatever, that’s what Maz tells me anyway. You’re so fucking beautiful, and sweet, and generous, and smart as fuck, and I don’t deserve you, and I never will, but I won’t just walk away again because four years without you is four years without… fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Ben… I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he said quietly. “Don’t think about it. Don’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his wallet and thumbed through it, pulling out a small card and tucking it inside his book.</p><p> </p><p>“Just think about it,” he said quickly. “You’re here for the weekend right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes,” she said, confusion swirling inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok good,” he took a shaky breath and wiped tears from his eyes with his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the book towards her and kept his hand on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Open this after I leave,” he said. “And… do what you want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>He left her at the table, and when he was out of sight, she opened the book. It was a ticket with a small note written on it. His handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was hoping to see you here. -Jackpot</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even realize it was this weekend,” she whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>A single ticket to Outside Lands.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What would you do?</p><p>Would you go?<br/>Would you leave him there?</p><p>What should Rey do?</p><p>Last chapter will be posted on March 29, 2021.</p><p>---</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Metamorphosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was very hard for me to say goodbye to.</p><p>Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading along, sending me kudos and comments, bookmarking and subscribing to this. All of it gave me that extra boost to make this story what it is.</p><p>Mood music:</p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4P73ZBrXOmsZA6WXsuxUC1?si=ef8d2033dc994077">Got It</a> by Marian Hill, the song this fic is based on.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy it - Chapter Nine: Metamorphosis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Five Years Ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The First Outside Lands</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked out into the dark crowd. He didn’t know the band; he didn’t know any of the bands. He was here to have one last fun adventure before he had to go back to Chandrila. Ben was at Outside Lands to get drunk, get high, and get laid. He was not particularly looking forward to teaching, but he was looking forward to getting into the Entomology lab; Professor Phasma texted him that they got more Blue Morphos.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted at the pulsing blue and magenta lights flashing in his eyes. The music was charged, the crowd was surging, guys in scarves, and girls in tiny tank tops in various stages of inebriation, were swaying as one unit into the stage.</p><p> </p><p>There were hundreds of people in the crowd but only one face stood out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’d never seen anyone so sweet, so cute, so untouched, so pure. How she quivered when he touched her tit, and how her lip trembled when he just looked at her, it made a lasting impression on him that he could not explain. No one has ever made him feel so hungry, so ravenous, but there she was. Her face was lit up among the throng of blurry faces. Her dimples, her cheeks. So pink, so enticing. He wanted to take a big bite out of her.</p><p> </p><p>On instinct, he walked towards the little doe, using the music to move him, trouncing into people, trampling them even.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can’t lose you this time sweetheart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd around him surged back and forth in harsh waves, and then he saw her being squished between another girl and a fedora-wearing douche. When the crowd moved again, he saw her small body plop to the ground, and Ben charged forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I got you. I got you, little thing…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was all supple limbs and warm softness when he lifted her off the dusty ground. She felt like a sleepy kitten, so light and delicate. He tried his best to be gentle as he quickly lifted her and held her against him. When he pressed her back against his belly, he heard her whine. A faint, sweet noise escaping her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you, Sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Current Outside Lands</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is stupid. What the fuck was I thinking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was chilly and too dark for a music festival in Golden Gate Park. Ben felt silly and old in the crowd of hyped, foolish festival-goers. Marian Hill wasn’t headlining Outside Lands this year, but still played to a large crowd at a side stage. Ben scanned the festival for his pretty butterfly, his heart beating so fast that he had to take deep breaths to center himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll never find her if she even comes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hundreds of people surrounded the stage. Ben thought he could depend on his size to find her, but with every passing second, with every person he saw that wasn’t her, his hope faded. Marian Hill was on their 3rd song of the set and he still hadn’t seen her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s not coming. I knew it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben tried to prepare himself for the disappointment. In a past life, he would say, “Of course she’s coming. I’ve laid out everything perfectly for her to run right back into my dick.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was really like that wasn’t I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But today, he clunkily reminded himself that he couldn’t control her or this situation, and however it turned out, he’d have to live with it. He thought about Rey in the lecture hall. When others used computers and tablets, she wrote everything out by hand. She always hesitated to raise her hand when she knew the answer. He thought about the weekends they spent together, and how she smelled when she was covered in his cum. He thought about when they made love the first time five years ago at this same festival, and how she trusted him completely. And how she shouldn’t have.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s not coming. She shouldn’t come anyway.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He promised himself he would wait until the end of Marian Hill’s set. If Rey never showed up, at the very least, he deserved this excruciating wait. He forced his way into the middle of the crowd, seeking her dimples, her pretty teeth, her shy eyes. Ben was so distracted with his own frustration that he didn’t notice when the crowd surged as the band played a faster song. He stumbled, and fell completely to the ground with a grunt.</p><p> </p><p>Ben breathed a defeated sigh as he took a knee to lift himself when the crowd started to settle around him. It was then when he felt a small hand tug at his bicep.</p><p> </p><p>He heard her before he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and she was smiling with those deep dimples and pretty teeth and her face was lit up with blinking colored lights. She was there and he felt like he could fly, and defeat a dragon, and read minds, and pull off a bank robbery, all at once.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Her eyes were laughing at him.</p><p> </p><p>“H- hi…” he gulped dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met, their breaths matching each other, and when he stood, when she was under him, he let his mouth do the work because he was still in that headspace that didn’t ever dream that she would be right there, smiling at him. “You’re here, I thought you weren’t going to come. I was looking all over. Where did you come from?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged as he stood and dusted himself off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He bit into his gums, trying to tamper the goofy grin about to come out, a bad habit he was still trying to break. When her eyebrows raised and she stepped closer to him, he smelled her familiar scent, sweet like honey. His grin broke out, and he chuckled nervously. His body didn’t know the difference between happy panic and frightened panic, and it reeled in his veins, ice cold and stiffening.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head toward the stage as Marian Hill switched songs and turned back with an easy smile, bending it into her teeth and shrugging shyly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to do this right this time, Rey. I promise. I owe you that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Sweetheart,” he said as he circled his hand around her arm. He swore he felt goosebumps on bare skin under his touch, and her mouth parted with a gasp. “Let’s get you closer to the front.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She stifled a yawn. Rey wasn’t bored. She was just a little tired.</p><p> </p><p>After she met with Ben, she immediately rushed to the hotel and opened her laptop. She started writing again. Just thoughts. She wrote about the visceral feeling of being close to him, the memories, the nostalgia, his heat, his smile, how she always trained herself to see deeper into things because that’s what she was taught to do as a writer, but she could only remember the surface and how her heart wanted to see him again.</p><p> </p><p>And how her head warned her to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed up almost all night writing.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re pretty good still, huh? Can you see?”</p><p> </p><p>The heat from his breath on her ear, the trance-like music, how he felt solid and sure behind her, his thick arms protecting her, it wasn’t hard for her to recall the memory of five years ago when he held her for the first time just like this. She gulped back tears as she shuddered when he tightened his embrace around her. He must have felt her tremble because he crouched down so his mouth was right near her ear, and said:</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anyone knocking you down. Is this too tight?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned and smiled back at his dimples, his beard, how silly he must feel, an old man in this crowd of kids.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it,” she smirked at him. “Don’t worry about me, just enjoy yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s easy when you’re around,” he winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t Ben. Don’t be charming. I’m trying to go slow. I’m trying to take it one day at a time. Don’t charm me please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to tease him back, to say something clever or flirty, but she was stopped with a song.</p><p> </p><p>“I got this thing… gonna blow your mind…”</p><p> </p><p>His grin widened, and his dimples deepened into the two creases down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh this song.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this song.” He echoed her thoughts. Another wink, this wink she felt on her nipples. “I know this song.”</p><p> </p><p>Got It by Marian Hill, that song that played when she was just a little 18-year-old virgin in the arms of a mysterious man who couldn’t keep his hands off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I listen to this song a lot,” he continued, with more dreaminess than she thought was legal. It was more jarring than she expected, the honesty, the sincerity. She searched for that part of him that tried to trick her or coax her, but it wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” She only felt her face change from a teasing smirk to a full on pout and never noticed that she turned completely around in his arms to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” he answered, breath tight and shallow. She watched his mouth as he chewed his lip and he hesitated before he said, “You’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the same face he gave her when she showed up at his cottage that first time, when she couldn’t write. She felt the warmth of the cottage again, the smell of the baked salmon in the oven.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m here, Ben. I really am.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s letting me touch her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And she was soft, and warm, and tiny in his arms, just like before. But unlike before, he let himself totally and completely feel her. He adored how she let her body loose and leaned forward into him. The trust that he remembered was punctuated with how she nuzzled into him, how she drummed her fingers on his shoulders. She was always like this, and now without the curtain of frustration and his door that locked everyone away now open, he absolutely felt her trust, her comfort, her warmth, and it was a complete shock to his system.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just feeling her again, it was feeling her for the very first time.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he could faint, or fly. The only thing grounding him was knowing he had at least one purpose in this world, keeping her safe from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here…” he kept leaning into her face, and he felt her rise to her toes and steady herself with her hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re here, why are you here? I don’t deserve you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here…” she sighed against his cheek, and this was all he ever needed. The warmth of her breath on his face to know she was real, and he held her once, and he did it right this time, with his whole heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re-”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him, and he let himself tremble, and quiver, and cry. Because she was here, and she was kissing him, and it felt like everything that happened to them never happened, but also happened all at once, in that one touch of their lips. He breathed in a shaky breath, and she sobbed when he gripped her waist, and pulled her up to him. He took her mouth, her lips, her tongue and felt her for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is how it was always supposed to be. I’m sorry my angel. I’m sorry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And it could have been a second or a thousand years, but when he pulled back, time didn’t exist. Space only existed between the two of them. The only sounds were their trembling, uneven breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you real?” He finally asked. “Are you really here?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>How am I supposed to take this slow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey's face felt swollen with heat. She felt like she could cry at any moment because of the way he looked at her, like she was the only thing he ever wanted. Like she was a gift. Like he was afraid to move, to speak, as if one small gesture would make her fly away. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this really you Ben?” she asked back. “Professor B. Solo? Is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>He finally moved, and when he shifted, she felt the familiar hardness between his legs for only a moment, and her already-ready pussy throbbed with want. He caressed her cheek and lifted a side of his lip sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he chuckled. “I’m not Professor B. Solo anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She shifted her legs, straddling one of his thighs and pressed against it needily. He lifted his leg back against her with a ragged breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she sighed and welcomed his fingers as they trailed down her jawline. She closed her eyes and concentrated on how his two fingertips traced hearts on her neck and chest. “So who are you then?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The music. The music. I’m just dancing right? I’m just dancing against his body right? Rolling my hips against his cock. It’s a music festival. Sexy dancing is what we do here right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just Ben,” he said. “Remember me though? I lived only in those moments when I told you I loved you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I said, don’t be charming!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slid his hands down her belly to her hips and held her still. She opened her eyes to him. His eyes were dark, mouth parted, and he looked her up and down as he said, “Do you want to go somewhere else? We can get a drink. Or…” he hesitated. “Or we can just… I have a hotel room. Sorry, I mean we can just sit there and talk, not-”</p><p> </p><p>“We never needed a hotel room,” Rey interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” Rey giggled nervously as she ran her fingers down his belly and watched him suck in a breath as she dipped her fingers down his waistband. “We never needed a hotel room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he smiled with closed eyes. “I… We… I want to do this right this time…”</p><p> </p><p>“What if this was the only thing you did right?” Rey winked at him. “What if when you took advantage of me so many years ago, it was all so you can do it right this time?”</p><p> </p><p>She pouted back at him as she finally felt his clothed cock in her hands and gripped him</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “FUCK Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back, “Jackpot.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one sees this? No one sees this beautiful girl with my cock in her hands? The band can’t be that good, she’s the most important thing in this whole world and she wants me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No one was looking. Everyone was dancing and singing and swaying. Too busy to notice the two lovers in the sea of people and loud music. This entire time, in the less than 48 hours of Rey being back in his life, he had only wanted to handle her delicately just like the Sweetheart Rey. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t damage her, don’t even speak loudly. She is delicate and soft and fragile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But with her hands on him, how she rocked her pussy onto his thigh and how wet her lips were, eyes hooded, he could barely contain himself. And then she said ‘Jackpot,’ and it brought that part in him that wanted to eat her, take a nice big bite, chew it, swallow it and devour her whole . He held her strong, both hands on her arms and turned her around, pressed her back against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what I used to call you?” he whispered as he kicked the insides of her feet, widening her stance. She nodded with a whine. “Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted her skirt from behind and felt the cool skin of her ass, only a thong covering her perfect pussy. She still hadn’t replied when he wrapped the flimsy fabric around his fingers and tugged quickly, tearing it off her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” she whined. “Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say it,” he said as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her thigh and then trailing his fingertips up to her clit. She moaned when he pressed her bud. “Shhhh… say it Sweetheart. Come on writer, use your words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby whore,” she moaned into his neck as he circled her wet, smooth pussy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wet for me, ready for me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” he chuckled. “Are you still my baby whore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck yes,” she sighed as she rolled her hips into his fingers, her pussy starting to make a mess on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a condom this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need one Daddy,” she said, and both of them paused for just a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Daddy. I’m still her...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You never stopped being my Daddy,” she said, answering his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>And without skipping a beat:</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never going to stop being my baby whore.”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped her panties in his pocket and quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped himself. He pulled himself out and moaned into her hair when he slotted his cock between her legs, feeling the wet warmth, her essence between her legs, slippery on his sensitive dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Your pussy, it’s perfect… always been,” he sighed as he rocked against her to the beat of the music, testing the crowd for any noticeability. His quick scan indicated that, no, everyone was so wrapped up in their own selves, the music, and their own experience, they didn’t notice the beautiful girl under him, the one that was going to let him do this again. “So wet, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed harder into her small clit, her little bud, circled faster, and then crawled his other hand up her shirt to palm the undersides of her tits, where he knew she was sensitive, and pinched her nipples how he knew she liked, feeling her quake in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he grunted into her ear, continuing to slide his cock against her folds. “Already so close, so sensitive, my perfect girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” she whined and jolted hard against him when he pressed harder. “Fuck Ben, oh fu…”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned her head back on his shoulder, and he held her solidly against him when her legs straightened like they always did when she came, lifted her when she started to shake, and kissed her neck when she moaned sloppily.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty, so perfect, so good, my good girl, my sweetheart…” he soothed as she started to come down and regain her footing. “Nice and relaxed, just like I like you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She hadn’t come like that in years. After Ben left, Rey had tried in vain to come the way he made her come, but always came up short. There was always something missing, a certain buzzing in her head, a certain overwhelming feeling, maybe it was how he spoke to her or how his big hands felt on her body. But no matter what toy or what other partner she had, nothing compared to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” she whispered. “Fuck me Daddy. Fuck my pussy. Please…”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t speak. He only hooked an arm under one knee and bent slightly under her to set her pussy on top of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Daddy’s cock. FUCK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhhh….” he hushed her as he pushed her body down onto him in one long, slow thrust. “I’ll go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when Rey learned that pussies reset themselves. It burned, the stretch, and even though she was wet, it still wasn’t enough to tame the girth of his cock, and she struggled to fit him inside of her, just like the first time. He was patient, still, taking his sweet time, enjoying every moment of stretching her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yoga breaths, remember?</em> She reminded herself. <em>Even breaths, concentrate on your breathing... </em></p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t. Because it was Ben, and he was filling her up, and he smelled like rain. His breath was uneven, almost to a full shudder, and when he filled her up to as far as she could go, he stopped and held her against him, their breaths finally matching.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not all the way in,” he sighed. She turned her face back to him and nuzzled back into his long nose. “Oh Rey. I can come just like this. Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded into his face, cheeks rubbing gently together.  She was more than ok. This was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She felt her eyes pulse with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait anymore Ben,” she whimpered. “Please… move. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and forth slowly, and the long thick drag made both of them moan quietly. When he thrusted back into her, his cock found her sensitive G spot immediately, and Rey doubled over from the intensity. It had not been touched since they’d last been together. He pulled back and thrust into her faster and faster until he was rocking into her to the beat of the song. To the outside world, they were just two lovers, lost in their own dance.</p><p> </p><p>Really, that was all it was anyways.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did she always feel this good?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben knew he’d wonder this for the rest of his life. Was she always so soft and perfect? Was she made for him when they first met or did something happen between the years they were separated? Or was it him? Now that he was unafraid, now that his walls had broken down, could he fully feel her in her true glory?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just how soft and tight she was inside her perfect pussy. Not just how warm and tender her body was against him. Her scent, her sighs, her mouth, how she clumsily kissed him. It was like light inside her radiated out when he touched her, and he became something different. Something better than he could ever be alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he felt his climax building. “Perfect girl, little princess, my angel, my beacon. My good girl...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Five Years Ago</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The First Outside lands</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little slut felt so fucking good. Tiny girl letting me take her like this. Fuck she was so tight, so wet. Goddamn her virgin pussy. I can get lost in this virgin pussy, untouched soft hole… fuck. I’ve never felt so good in my entire life. Feels like I can conquer the fucking world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben was so lost in thought, so overwhelmed by the little girl and the swirling intoxicating feeling of his thunderous orgasm that he forgot he was talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you… I love you… I love you…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Current Outside Lands</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her pussy tightened against his cock, and her walls shook as he quickened his pace on her, possibly to the point that they were obvious, but neither of them could stop. It was the point of no return, and Rey thrust her body against his in rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“D-daddy.. Daddy…” she was shaking, her legs gave out again, and he lifted her with his sure arms and handled her body himself, fucking into her pussy and pulling her into him with a hard thrust at the end.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like home. Just within two arms and his chest, she could live there. She felt like he would feed, shelter and provide for her in that small space. She felt cherished and protected and needed, and when she opened her mouth, she knew what she wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben… I… Iove-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he whispered. “No, it’s not going to be like that. Not in the middle of a dirty festival in the heat of the moment no, Rey. Not this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to wait,” he whispered. “We’re going to take our time. Tomorrow I’m going to text you and stare at my phone, hoping you text me back. And you’re going to let me visit you where you live, and show me all the things you like about your town. I’m going to write you long emails about my day, and hope I’m not being too selfish or oversharing. You’re going to facetime me, and read me your writing, and tell me I’m lying when I tell you you’re brilliant. And we’re going to fight about who’s going to move so we can be closer together. And you’re going to call me an asshole, and I’m going to put up my walls again to protect myself, and then five minutes later I’ll apologize and say that you’re right that I’m an idiot. And then, that’s when we can say it. Ok, Sweetheart? We’re doing it right this time.”</p><p> </p><p>And his words, how loving he said them, how protecting it was for her; she sobbed, and her orgasm shot through her like a slow moving stream. He felt her, his eyes widened, and he kissed her hair as he thrust into her just two more times before she felt his cock pulse inside her, hot cum filling her. He stilled, holding her tight against his body.</p><p> </p><p>“But, Ben,” she panted, feeling her heart beat matching his. “Ben…”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at his face, and he was smiling the easiest, most welcome smile she had ever seen. It was dark and lights danced on his lids and skin but all she saw was purity, and trust, and relief.</p><p> </p><p>“I know sweetheart,” he said through his smile, kissing her gently on her forehead. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she sobbed back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know.</p><p>I want to say "I know" to several people that have helped me with this story along the way:</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/ellex66">Elle</a>- Thank you for moderating Smutember, the collection that I Got It was posted to. You also helped me find like-minded friends and accounts that have made my Reylo experience so much better.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/arrum_rose">Arrum</a> - My light, my star, my wonderful bestie. Thank you for being awake late one night and offering to beta I Got It when it was just a one-shot light darkfic. That was the beginning of a very hornie relationship. You've put up with so much from my worries and doubts to my lack of commas and run-on sentences. This story would not be what it is without you.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/cdknelson">CDKnelson</a> - You really got me to slow my roll on those last chapters. Your advice was perfect and I wouldn't be satisfied with it now without your help and guidance.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/MAC2311">McKenzie</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/BeeBeeReads">BB</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/duelingaxis">Axis</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/trashpile11">Emily</a> - In the early days of I Got It, when Ben was a total sleaze, your tweets about Jamie were a huge inspiration for his characterization. Thank you so much. I don't think I would have written a follow up to this one-shot without y'all.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mytbrisgrowing">Amanda</a> - As you are reading the fic, your comments have been such a delight to read as I finish this story. It's such a great motivation to see where the story started contrasted to how it's going now. It's such a gift.</p><p>---</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>